


Bad Guy

by KatsumiKurosawa



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Top Steve Rogers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsumiKurosawa/pseuds/KatsumiKurosawa
Summary: Hacía un tiempo que algo no encajaba en la vida del Alfa Steve Rogers.Al principio, creía que era una cosa tonta, una cosa simple. Como tres botones de su camisa que no estaban abotonados. Simple es el descuido y esto iba más allá de lo simple.Ni se diga cuando su ahijado omega estaba de por medio. Porque ciertamente lo simple pasó a ser complejo por Anthony.-Tony ¿Qué está pasando...? ¿Qué estaba haciendo, Tony? -preguntó sumamente confundido.-No fuiste tú, Steve. Sólo era el tipo malo...A Marvel fanfic.Stony:  Steve Rogers x Tony Stark[Capitán Hydra x Tony Stark]Mención de Ironstrange: Stephen Strange x Tony StarkNombrado "Bad Guy" por la canción de Billie Eilish.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Ruego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fanfic está basado en una mezcla de universos, incluyendo el omegaverse. Básicamente, es MÍ universo xD
> 
> Para: Pamela <3

**Bad Guy**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 1**

**Ruego**

_White shirt now red, my bloody nose_

_Sleeping, you're on your tippy toes_

_Creeping around like no one knows_

_Think you're so criminal_

_Bad Guy – Billie Eilish_

Hacía un tiempo que algo no encajaba en la vida de Steve Rogers.

No tenía nada que ver con el suero del super soldado y cómo pasó de ser un omega común y corriente a ser un valiosísimo alfa prime. Eso lo tenía prácticamente superado, pero _aquello_ era algo totalmente distinto.

Al principio, creía que era una cosa tonta, una cosa simple. Como tres botones de su camisa que no estaban abotonados, dejando ver parte de su pecho y eso era totalmente no su estilo.

Simple es el descuido y esto iba más allá de lo simple.

Sobre todo, cuando el tiempo se le iba como agua y no entendía por qué. Podría pestañear ya había pasado una hora entera sentado en la misma banca del parque en el que corría, con los zapatos llenos de lodo sin recordar en qué momento caminó sobre este. O las tantas veces que se había encontrado intentando recordar por qué había ido a la cocina -lo cual era común pero no _tan_ a menudo.

Ni se diga cuando su ahijado Anthony estaba de por medio.

Porque ciertamente lo simple pasó a ser complejo por Anthony.

Como aquel día de descanso, en la mansión Stark de Malibú. Ese día en el que se quedó dormido en el sillón de la sala y cuando despertó se encontró a su ahijado de pie frente a él, con los labios hinchados y rojos, el rostro alterado, los profundos ojos color avellana reflejando miedo.

 **— ¿T…Tony…? —** llamó al pequeño omega suavemente, notando como los cabellos castaños estaban despeinados como si una tromba hubiera posado por él. Incluso su preciosa piel sonrojada parecía húmeda por un cierto tipo de esfuerzo o ejercicio.

Sin embargo, cuando Tony pareció recobrar el control de su cuerpo, corrió lejos, lejos de él… fuera de su alcance. _Huyó de él, maldita sea… ¿Por qué?_

Intentaba recordar, pero todo era una página en blanco. Tabula Rasa. No había nada, nada más que el fuerte dolor de cabeza que era capaz de dejarlo inconsciente. Ni siquiera recordaba haber cenado y tenía el estómago lleno.

A la par de sus experiencias erráticas, estaba el comportamiento de Tony. Un día parecía temerle y al otro, volvía a sus abrazos cariñosos.

Eso sin contar las numerosas heridas físicas que encontraba frecuentemente en el menor…

 **— ¿Qué te pasó en las rodillas Tony? —** inquirió Steve un día, sorprendiendo al castaño en la cocina, con una dona en la boca. Moretones en ambas rodillas, se veían tan dolorosos que no pudo evitar preocuparse.

 **—Me… caí… —** susurró pálido y asustado. Como si le hubiera descubierto en una mentira… había olvidado sus moretones cuando se puso los diminutos shorts de su pijama.

 **—Te pondré un ungüento. Se ve mal… ¿Duele mucho? —** preguntó yendo al botiquín, dejando que Tony lo persiguiera.

 **—N… S… No… no duele mucho… —** mintió mordisqueando la dona, sentándose en el sillón principal de la sala. Cuando Steve se arrodilló ante él, un respingo sonoro llamó la atención del mayor.

Parecía como si le ocultara algo. Steve podía olerlo…

 **—Bien, quédate quieto… —** tomó aquel frasco y metió sus dedos gruesos dentro del mismo, mientras Tony lo miraba sin aliento.

Le extrañó que el omega no hiciera comentarios sarcásticos sobre sus “ungüentos de anciano” como solía hacerlos todo el tiempo. Lo miró y este desvió la mirada de inmediato, como si no pudiera sostenerla.

 **—Tienes que tener cuidado, bebé… —** le dijo dulcemente, acariciando la rodilla derecha y extendiendo el ungüento en toda la extensión **— Tienes una piel delicada…**

 **—No soy un bebé… —** gruñó, incapaz de incapaz de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran los fuertes dedos de Steve en su piel. La dona se había terminado y nada podría distraerlo.

 **—Perdone, señor ingeniero del MIT… con maestría y todo~ —** sonrió para tomar más del ungüento y acariciar la rodilla izquierda. Oyó perfectamente el obsceno jadeo de Tony y sintió la piel del omega erizándose totalmente **— Te… ¿Te duele…?**

 **—N… un poco… —** mintió, sin evitar que su rostro se ruborizara.

El rubio lo miró extrañado. Sus dedos continuaron haciendo pequeños círculos alrededor de su piel, extendiéndose más allá del moretón, notando esas piernas tan torneadas y bellas…

Retrocedió ante las intensas ganas de besar la cara interna del muslo del omega. No podía sabía de qué parte del infierno había venido aquel repentino deseo, sólo sabía que se descubrió devorando las piernas de su ahijado con los ojos y esperaba que Tony no lo hubiera notado.

Pero Tony ni siquiera lo miraba…

Se paró, dejando en orden el botiquín en la mesita de centro. Frunció el ceño, simplemente no podía con la incertidumbre. Algo pasaba y el niño se lo estaba ocultando.

 **—T… —** pero en nombre no pudo escapar de sus labios. Tony se abrazaba a sí mismo, con la vista perdida a un lado. Se veía tan suave, tan vulnerable… tan…

Recorrió su cuerpo adolescente y una oleada de calor lo azotó.

O al menos eso es lo que recordaba.

Porque no recordaba tener los ojos cerrados cuando los abrió. Menos haberse quedado dormido en el sillón. Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando despertó.

De nuevo Tony comenzó a evadirlo.

 **—Maldita sea… —** susurró para sí mismo.

La siguiente semana hizo un par de trabajos de investigación junto con Fury. Se sentía tan cansado que no vio mucho al pequeño Tony.

Excepto una mañana, en la cual no empezaría actividades hasta las diez de la mañana y sabía que Tony tenía clase a las 7 y eran las 8 y no había despertado.

 **— ¿Tony…? —** tocó a su puerta y nadie respondió. Asustado, entró sin permiso, buscando al castaño con la mirada.

La habitación no lucía desordenada, lo cual hacía un poco chocante el manojo de sábanas de Tony, algunas cayendo por un lado y él envuelto en una.

 **—Anthony… —** susurró con firmeza, pero el muchacho no reaccionó **— ¡Anthony! —** rugió y el castaño se sentó de un salto, revelando que sólo dormía en ropa interior.

La boca se le secó al soldado y su mirada persiguió el pecho del menor, bajado por su abdomen hasta la poco casta erección mañanera.

 **—Es… tarde Tony… Tienes que ir a clase… —** intentó mantener la compostura y observó la cara adormilada del castaño, el cual al darse cuenta de que estaba semidesnudo frente al capitán, se jaló la sábana blanca hasta el pecho.

 **—Oh… —** exclamó **— No, no… hoy… entraré más tarde porque… —** balbuceó buscando los pantalones de su pijama y poniéndoselos torpemente bajo las sábanas para evitar que el rubio viera de más **—… el profesor de la primera clase eh, pues… nos avisó que no habría clase y…**

 **— ¿Tony qué tienes en el cuello? —** frunció el ceño, acercándose al aturdido omega. Tomó su mentón con una mano e inclinó su cabeza para entrar en rastro de marcas rojizas en su cuello y clavículas.

 **— ¿De qué hablas? —** preguntó inocentón, yendo hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo de su habitación y sus ojos se agrandaron. Al parecer, el chico no sabía que tenía chupetones obscenos.

 **—Tony, espero no estés siendo irresponsable. Sé que Strange está de vacaciones en Malibú, pero espero no estés quedando con él a solas… —** se colocó tras el muchacho, mirándolo a los ojos a través del espejo, ridículamente cerca de él **— Anoche me quedé dormido en la sala, bien pudiste escaparte y…**

Ese maldito Strange. El hombre estaba estudiando Medicina en la Universidad de Columbia, pronto haría su residencia en el Hospital de Nueva York, por lo que había decidido pasar sus vacaciones precisamente en Malibú.

O al menos eso fue lo que Tony mencionó unos días antes, mientras parloteaba alegremente en la cena.

 **—Oh es tan tarde, necesito darme un baño… —** nervioso corrió al cuarto de baño y se encerró ahí **— ¡Gracias por despertarme, Tío Steve!**

Tío Steve. El rubio ni siquiera intentó corregirle que era su padrino… ya se había habituado a que lo llamara así.

Días pasaron con Tony bajo el ojo cuidadoso de su padrino.

Después de todo, Howard y María Stark lo habían hecho el padrino del pequeño “en caso de que algo les sucediera”. Steve era el único que podía cuidar fieramente al primogénito de los Stark.

Howard sabía que no habría nadie mejor que Rogers

 **—Howard… —** suspiró, caminando por el club ecuestre al que pertenecía Tony. Le había prometido al chico que lo llevaría a por un helado, ya que, al día siguiente, no iba a poder verlo.

S.H.I.E.L.D lo mandaba a una misión de exploración de campo y Anthony se ponía particularmente sensible cada vez que se iba. Era lógico dado que el matrimonio Stark había fallecido en una misión.

Pronto un dolor se instaló en su corazón; sus manos temblaron casi imperceptiblemente y algo escaló rápidamente por sus manos hasta su pecho. Howard Stark… su Howard estaba muerto.

Tomó un respiro profundo al sentir que le faltaba el aire.

Creía haber controlado esos repentinos ataques de ansiedad.

De por sí su triste vida había sido un desastre desde que había sido encontrado, congelado, en aquel iceberg: Howard, su inspiración, su primer amor… se había casado y tenía a un hijo omega, que en ese entonces tenía quince años.

Luchando dos años por recuperar los trozos de su vida rota, fue obligado a aceptar que no era el omega destinado de Howard Stark, esa era María Collins, una omega de la más alta casta…

Y luego estaba él, quien desde el suero del super soldado, ni siquiera era omega…

Comenzó a hiperventilar.

Necesitaba ver a Tony… lo necesitaba pronto. Tony era su tabla de salvación. Tony era su roca, lo mantenía con los pies en la tierra… Tony…

Barrió el lugar con la mirada hasta que lo halló. Era inconfundible. 

Tony montaba con una elegancia digna de un Stark. Sus hombros estaban cuadrados y relajados mientras miraba al frente, dejando que la brisa acariciara su precioso rostro juvenil. Sus brazos estaban naturalmente relajados, con los codos flexionados en el ángulo correcto y sus manos enfundadas en unos guantes de cuero negro, sostenían las riendas con gentil firmeza.

Sonreía confiado mientras se disponía a saltar un obstáculo en el camino. Era bellísimo. Se veía tan elegante en ese precioso uniforme: su camisa polo color vino se ceñía a su delicada figura, acentuaba de un modo ilegal aquella cintura… o tal vez eran los obscenos pantalones beige resaltaban sus caderas y la pecadora curva de su retaguardia.

No había notado lo mucho que Tony había crecido. No había notado lo _hermoso_ que se había puesto…

 **—Omega prime… —** susurró apoyándose en una cerca, para observarlo a detalle.

Tony saltó un par de obstáculos más y regresó con su caballo, casi bailando, hasta la zona donde desmontaría. Estuvo a punto de levantar la mano y llamarlo, hasta que vio a aquel chico extendiendo su mano para ayudarlo a desmontar.

La mandíbula de Steve se tensó.

 **— ¡Stephen! —** la cálida sonrisa de Tony llenó de amargura al Capitán ¿Por qué sentía eso? ¿Por qué sus manos cosquilleaban con una sensación desagradable?

El chico tomó la cintura del menor para que aterrizara suavemente en el piso y para la rabia del rubio, el muchacho no quitó sus manos de la cintura de Tony. El castaño alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Stephen Strange, sintiéndose un tanto desconcertado por la cercanía.

 **—Hola Tones… —** susurró el hombre con su voz tan grave, que podía hacerle temblar, aunque claro que el pequeño Stark no lo admitiría nunca.

 **—Hola extraño… —** sonrió dulcemente hasta que las manos en su cintura se convirtieron en un abrazo y sus rostros terminaron peligrosamente juntos.

 **— Te extrañé, amor… —** susurró cerca de su boca, casi acariciándolo con su aliento.

Las manos de Steve Rogers habían doblado las barras que cercaban el circuito de los caballos. Ese estúpido de Strange.

 **— ¡Tony! —** casi rugió con su voz de alfa.

Anthony Stark no era precisamente un omega dócil y todo el mundo lo sabía. Por eso fue que Stephen Strange apretó los dientes cuando el castaño se erizó y separó de él como si quemara al tacto. Ni siquiera pudo darle el beso apasionado que había planeado darle… todo porque de algún modo, su omega reaccionaba a la voz de su padrino.

Miró al honorable Capitán América caminando hacia ellos con las palmas de las manos cerradas en un puño y el mayor de los muchachos se sintió extrañamente amenazado.

 **—Tío Steve… —** susurró Tony, lo suficientemente desconcertado con la reacción de su cuerpo. La sumisión en la que lo metía la voz del rubio le hacía rabiar, pero no podía evitarla.

Sintió su labio temblar y comenzó a quitarse los guantes blancos mientras pretendía que no se sentía afectado.

 **—Buenas tardes, Capitán Rogers… —** saludó educadamente Strange, extendiendo su mano hacia el hombre sin dejarse amenazar de ningún modo.

 **—Doctor Strange… —** aceptó su mano y la apretó firmemente **— ¿A qué viene su visita a Malibú? —** susurró con una falsa amabilidad. Claro que sabía por qué el tipo estaba ahí. Sabía incluso cuando había llegado, sin embargo, no quería que el pelinegro supiera que Tony había hablado de él. No señor.

 **—Estaré aquí unos días antes de la residencia… —** sonrió levemente arrogante e inclinó la cabeza **— En este momento sólo venía a montar…**

El hombre levantó las cejas y Steve pudo matarlo. El alfa mayor ni siquiera había reparado en el uniforme de equitación que vestía el pelinegro. Esperaba que no hubiera dicho esa palabra en doble sentido, oh no.

Recordó las marcas en el cuello de Tony hacía unos días.

Si ese maldito se había atrevido a tocarlo… él simplemente…

 **—Voy a cambiarme… estoy hecho un desastre… —** masculló Tony huyendo de cualquier modo de la tensa escena. Se fue con un aire resuelto hacia las duchas.

Steve era demasiado sobreprotector con él. Más de lo que sus padres lo habían sido… y no iba a lidiar con dos alfas soltando testosterona como los brutos animales que eran.

 **—Sé que eres el prometido de Tony, Strange… —** comenzó el rubio sintiendo como todos sus músculos se tensaron intentando contenerse **— Pero… te prohíbo que toques a Tony de esa forma…**

 **—Con todo respeto, Capitán Rogers… No creo haber tocado a Tony de forma inadecuada… —** esa maldita sonrisa arrogante del hombre estaba por hacer explotar al mayor **— Además… Tony puede decidir por él solo… ya no es un niño.**

 **—Tony tiene 17 años. No es mayor de edad… así que te recomiendo mantengas tus manos lejos de él… —** entrecerró los ojos y Strange pudo jurar que se hicieron más obscuros.

 **—Comprendo… —** no perdió su sonrisa, pero tampoco era tan brillante como antes **— Sin embargo… Capitán Rogers… —** habló firmemente mientras uno de los ayudantes traía un caballo negro, cuidadosamente ensillado para Strange **— Anthony va a ser mi esposo un día… ¿No cree que su reacción es un tanto exagerada? No se preocupe, yo lo he cortejado de manera casta, si es lo que le preocupa… —** se subió elegantemente al caballo, abrochándose el casco que el ayudante le había pasado **— Pero muchas gracias, Anthony es su _ahijado_ y lo ama como tal… gracias por querer tanto a mi Tony… —**sonrió notando que el rubio se había quedado descolocado ante el descarado recordatorio **— Buen día, Capitán Rogers…**

Steve lo observó galopar con destreza absoluta aun cuando sus puños estaban calientes por golpear el rostro del joven doctor.

Maldita sea. Tanto él como Tony tenían un título universitario tan jóvenes -Tony estaba a nada del título de maestría-, pero ser genios no les exentaba del deseo carnal.

Menos sabiendo que estaban prometidos desde bebés.

 **—Maldita sea… —** susurró sorprendiéndose de su vocabulario. Ni siquiera notó que el tiempo transcurría.

Trataba de dominar sus impulsos. Pero es que todo se volvía complicado cuando se trataba de Tony.

 **—Estoy listo, tío Steve… —** pero la voz juguetona del omega se apagó al ver la tensión en la mandíbula del alfa **— Vamos a casa…**

Y el viaje de regresó no fue tan ameno como lo habían planeado. La idea de que el rubio recogiera a Tony en el club ecuestre, era compartir una conversación divertida, tal vez ir a por un helado, y si el castaño usaba bien sus encantos, convencer a Steve de ir a por pizza.

Pero la tensión en el coche fue no decreció. Steve estaba un poco mareado, pero se negó a desenfocarse del camino. La desesperación comenzaba a corroerlo.

Sus sentimientos eran confusos.

¿Qué rayos pasaba?

Para cuando cerró la puerta de la entrada principal, un dolor de cabeza intenso se había alojado en él. Jadeó haciendo a Tony mirarlo preocupado.

 **— ¿Tío Steve…? —** le llamó intentando sostenerlo ya que parecía tambalearse **— Steve… Steve ¿Qué sucede…?**

Y el Capitán Rogers cerró fuertemente los ojos intentando disipar la sensación que lo mataba.

 **—Te voy a enseñar a montar como se debe… —** aquellas palabras habían salido de su boca y el capitán lo sabía. Lo que no sabía es por qué lo había dicho.

Relajó los ojos y cuando los abrió, no estaba parado en el recibidor de la mansión. Miró los ojos llorosos de Tony quien tenía las manos atadas sobre su cabeza con el cinturón café que esa mañana Steve se había colocado pulcramente.

La camisa polo de equitación de Tony estaba rota, mostrando su precioso cuerpo. Sus ojos azules recorrieron la escena, hasta llegar a su miembro erecto que goteaba líquido preseminal a borbotones sobre el abdomen del omega. Estaban en la cama de Tony, más bien, Tony estaba atado a su propia cama con él, su padrino y cuidador… la persona en la que más confiaba, encima.

 **—Te lo juro… no me entregué a Stephen… por favor no hagas esto… —** lloriqueó Tony tan frágil como jamás había sido visto **— No lo hagas… yo… yo no quiero ser tuyo… No así…**

Notó las marcas de mordidas por el pecho del castaño, incluso unas enormes marcas de succión en sus muslos, sobre todo en las partes en los que los boxers rotos del omega mostraban su piel antes de rasgarse completamente.

 **— ¿Tony? —** murmuró Steve interrumpiendo su lloriqueo y los ojos del castaño se abrieron ampliamente.

 **— ¿S… Steve…? Steve… —** sus ojos dejaron caer las pesadas lágrimas de alivio **— Steve, volviste…**

 **—Tony ¿Qué está pasando…? —** con las manos temblorosas arrancó el cinturón, liberando por fin al chico quien se abrazó necesitadamente de él.

El capitán lo rodeó con sus poderosos brazos y Tony parecía aún más pequeño entre ellos.

 **—¿Qué estaba haciendo, Tony? —** preguntó sumamente confundido, al sentir el llanto del chico entre sus brazos disminuir.

 **—No fuiste tú, Steve… no eras tú… —** murmuró levantando el rostro, como para reafirmar que estaba hablando con él **— Tú no eres así… sólo era… el tipo malo…**

 **—¿El tipo malo? —** su cabeza dolía de nuevo. Enterró la cabeza en el cuello de Tony para empaparse de su aroma tranquilizador. El erótico olor que desprendía era de algún modo un tranquilizante para su alterada mente.

Olía a café con un delicado toque de canela. Trató de contener las ganas de lamer su cuello. Sus pensamientos eran jodidamente contradictorios…

Sin embargo, los vellos de su nuca se erizaron al sentir esa esencia de un alfa encontrada en el cuerpo del pequeño. Olía a petricor. El rastro era reciente y cuando recobró la consciencia pudo notar que el aroma impregnaba completamente la habitación.

El tipo malo olía a petricor.

 **—Él quiere hacerme daño… —** comenzó siento arropado con las sábanas blancas de su cama por el mayor **— Me quiere exclusivo para sus fantasías… pero no ha querido que te des cuenta que existe… por eso no me toma. Por eso no me marca…**

Su voz sin fuerza era chocante. Es decir, era Anthony Edward Stark: una oda a la seguridad, arrogancia, inteligencia.

 **—No… no va a tomarte, yo voy a protegerte… —** pero su promesa parecía demasiado débil ante la confusión sobre el origen de ese “tipo malo”.

 **—Ha estado burlándose de mí cuando duermes… —** su cabeza se apoyó en el pecho de Steve, quien se recostó a su lado sin dejar de abrazarlo **— Siempre me amenaza… con que me tomará y que anudará en mí, haciéndome suyo…**

 **—No… el no… él no puede, no debe… —** interrumpió angustiado besando los cabellos castaños del chico. No sabía qué le angustiaba más, si el hecho de que Tony fuera tomado a la fuerza por alguien o que ese alguien fuera algo que venía de “él” y no podía controlar.

 **—Me ha dicho que va a tomarme cuando esté en celo… —** se le hizo un nudo en la garganta **— Pero está celoso de Stephen y… quiere tomarme ahora… y yo… yo no…**

 **—Shhh, shh —** acunó su rostro **— Tengo que… controlarlo. Tengo que aprender a contenerlo. Que no vuelva más.**

 **—No podrás… —** Tony parecía más tranquilo, pero aún estaba inquieto **— Yo sé que es inevitable que el tipo malo me tome…**

**—No digas eso…**

**—Quiero que me tomes tú… antes que él… —** rogó incorporándose y los mechones rubios de Steve se esparcieron por la almohada blanca del omega.

Ladeó la cabeza acariciando una porción suave, nívea y tentadora de su cuello. Esto alteró al rubio más de lo que hubiese deseado.

**—Márcame antes que él lo haga… te lo ruego…**


	2. Tipo Malo parte I

**Bad Guy**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 2**

**Tipo malo, parte I**

_Bruises, on both my knees for you_

_Don't say thank you or please_

_I do what I want when I'm wanting to_

_Bad Guy – Billie Eilish_

Tony Stark estaba consciente de que era una pequeña mierdecilla caliente. Lo descubrió el día que conoció al viejo amigo de su padre.

El tipo había estado perdido por años y había sido encontrado en un iceberg. En un maldito iceberg. La historia había sido la cosa más inverosímil que el omega hubiese escuchado -se dio el lujo de bufar incrédulo- y entonces lo vio: el super soldado Rogers.

Jamás en su corta vida se había humedecido hasta ese día.

Steve Rogers había despertado el lado omega más sucio y obscuro que poseía. En ese momento descubrió un mundo de fantasías eróticas que, con su intelecto, no podían ser más que torturantes. Es decir, con su imaginación tan vívida y memoria casi fotográfica, era fácil recrear cada movimiento… es más, podía recordar como las venas de sus brazos se inflamaban y como sus músculos se movían en sincronía con su respiración.

Tenía sólo quince años. Una semana después, vino su celo por primera vez y todo cobró sentido en su cabeza mientras tenía las más sucias fantasías en la soledad de su cama mientras se masturbaba y lloriqueaba su nombre.

Su madre guardó el secreto de su ilícito enamoramiento por Steven Grant Rogers. Después de todo, ella lo cuidó en las dos semanas más horribles de su celo, mientras llamaba al alfa entre jadeos necesitados. Oh porque su primer celo duró demasiado para variar.

Entonces, Howard Stark descubrió que su hijo era un omega prime. Después de ni siquiera mirarlo, pasó a ser una especie de reliquia y no en el buen sentido.

Su padre trató de aislarlo… lo prometió a un Alfa de alto rango y lo limitó a tener cuidadores y guardaespaldas mientras estudiaba en el MIT.

Odiaba toda la sobreprotección. Odiaba la idea de que era demasiado menor para Steve. De hecho, odiaba más la idea de que Steve Rogers ni siquiera volteaba a verlo cuando llegaba a casa.

Siempre estaba con su padre, teniendo largas conversaciones de ancianos en donde recordaban sus tiempos y reían. Si no hubiesen sido un par de alfas, y no hubiera sabido que su padre amaba a su madre hasta la médula, Tony habría pensado que estaban enamorados.

Conoció a su prometido a los 16. Stephen Strange era definitivamente el alfa perfecto según Howard Stark y Tony realmente intentó que eso fuera cierto pero… algo faltaba en su relación. Algo… que no entendía bien… incluso los más fogosos besos, aunque sí lograban estremecerlo, no le incitaban a entregarse a él.

Por eso no lo había hecho un año después.

Por más que cuando se encontraran en las vacaciones, se instalaran en tórridas sesiones de besos en las que Strange hiciera obvio que deseaba mucho más y Tony sintiera escalofríos, el omega simplemente no lograba sentirse cómodo. 

**_—Es sólo que no es Steve…_** **—** esa era la razón recurrente.

Acababa de graduarse "summa cum laude” en el MIT cuando sus padres murieron. El dolor que lo había cegado, había provocado que se encerrara meses en el laboratorio, diseñando proyectos… que pronto haría realidad.

Sin embargo, Stark seguía siendo menor de edad y fue informado -realmente obligado a salir de su laboratorio- que tenía que vivir con el Capitán Rogers, para su maravillosa fortuna.

Todos los abogados esperaban que Tony protestara y tratara de desafiarlos, pero él sólo sonrió y aceptó “sumisamente”.

Sumiso. Los abogados tenían escalofríos masivos… Anthony Stark no era sumiso así que algo debía planear ese peligroso omega.

En realidad, cuando Steve se instaló en la mansión Stark de Malibú -porque Tony simplemente no pudo regresar a New York- casi no durmió pensando en que su habitación estaba _demasiado_ cerca…

 **—No Tony, no puedes colarte desnudo en su habitación —** se reprendió mirando al techo, casi crujiendo los nudillos.

El omega era seguro de sí mismo para todo. Excepto lo que tenía que ver con Steve y sinceramente sabía que no podría soportar el rechazo del rubio.

Y si alguien más hubiera visto como Rogers miraba a su padre antes… joder, cualquiera estaría inseguro. 

Un día llegó de la maestría, con un dolor de cabeza horrible. Algunos de sus compañeros se portaban como estúpidos simios, intentando hacerlo sentir menos por ser omega y peor aún, teniendo 17 años y ellos entre 23 y 30 años.

 **—Hola, tío Steve~ —** dijo juguetonamente, arrojando su mochila a la mesita de centro de la carísima sala color marfil.

Pero el hombre no respondió, lo cual era raro ya que Steve Rogers era demasiado decente para no responder un saludo.

Le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y se acercó a él. El rubio estaba sentado en el sillón principal, donde solía quedarse dormido mientras leía, con la cabeza recostada en el suave respaldo y mirando al techo.

Después, sus profundos ojos azules se enfocaron en él. Le recorrieron de una forma sucia y obscena. No lo estaba mirando con esa dulzura con la que lo observaba siempre, esa que le hacía estar en esa sonzone -ni siquiera en la friendzone- o no… lo estaba mirando como si fuese el objeto de su deseo.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar esas estúpidas fantasías desesperadas y volvió a mirarlo para sacárselas de la cabeza.

 **— ¿Cuándo entras en celo, Tony…? —** el hombre -el gigantesco hombre- se levantó de su asiento, acercándose peligrosamente al castaño que no se movió ni un poco al sentir el aliento de Steve acariciándole deliciosamente la mejilla.

 **—Eso… es algo… ¿inapropiado? de preguntar, tío Steve… —** sonrió sarcástico, sosteniendo su poderosa fachada de I don’t give a fuck about anything recurrente.

Y oh, Steve acarició su mejilla. El olor a petricor inundó la habitación y eso encendió las alarmas de la mente de Tony.

No. No fue porque su entrada se humedeció al instante, dilatándose para ser tomado de inmediato.

No. No fue porque el hombre le había tomado las caderas para acercarlo a su cuerpo y había cerrado los enormes brazos en su cintura, no.

La cosa era que Steve Rogers no olía a petricor. Steve olía a deliciosa lavanda y no era un olor delicado de omega.

Tenía tatuada la piel por el recuerdo de ese olor despertando su celo y torturándole durante noches, así que era difícil confundirse.

 **—Tú no eres Steve… —** concluyó de inmediato, justo antes de que esos labios carnosos y pecadores se cerraran sobre los suyos, dominándolo, poseyéndolo y doblegándolo.

Gimió sorprendido, fundiéndose entre esos poderosos brazos. Esa lengua acarició con ahínco la suya y Tony supo de inmediato que la quería en todo su cuerpo.

Las enormes manos apretaron su cintura para después recorrer en caricias fogosas toda su espalda e instalarse en la curvatura de sus nalgas haciéndolo respingar y separarse de aquella boca.

 **—Espera… ¿Qué sucede…? —** preguntó altamente confundido. Pero el hombre no se detuvo, aferró el pequeño cuerpo al suyo, moliendo la enorme y dura erección contra el omega, haciéndolo sentir escalofríos masivos.

Le besó de nuevo. Tan bueno. Tan sucio.

Jadeó dentro de la boca, consciente de que jamás había sido besado de esa forma, como si Steve intentara tatuar la sensación de sus besos. ¿Era prudente pensar que Steve tenía una especie de anomalía hormonal? El suero del super soldado… ¿Podría provocar algo así?

El hombre desabrochaba el blazer rojo del castaño mientras succionaba suciamente su labio inferior. La prenda fue arrojada a un lado y el alfa le miró intensamente.

Besó la parte trasera de su lóbulo haciéndole chillar por la anticipación. Más besos deliciosos bajaron por el cuello del omega.

 **—Oh, dueles delicioso… —** besó esa zona específica de su cuello que hacía desfallecer al omega. Cuando el alfa alcanzó su glándula omega, comenzó a mordisquear suavemente y Tony sintió la humedad desbordante que comenzaba a escurrir por sus piernas dentro de sus pantalones de vestir, encendiendo las alarmas…

 **—No… detente… —** bien, estaba mareado, confundido y excitado **— Steve… no…**

Y como si hubiera acatado la orden, el alfa se detuvo, mirándole con esos ojos obscurecidos de furia.

 **—Yo no soy “Steve” —** le dijo con desprecio con esa voz tan grave y luego arrugó la cara en una expresión adolorida.

El hombre gimió de dolor llevándose la mano a la frente, evidenciando que su cabeza parecía a punto de estallar. Dio varios pasos tambaleantes hacia atrás y cayó sentado en el sillón.

Anthony estaba petrificado. Lo observaba como si no pudiera procesar lo que acababa de suceder y en verdad no podía.

 **— ¿T…Tony…? —** el sodado llamó al omega quien aún no regresaba de su perplejidad. Tony lo miraba intensamente, respirando pesadamente.

Entonces, el relajante aroma a lavanda inundó la habitación. Steve Rogers había vuelto. Ese sí era Steve, su Steve.

¿Entonces quién rayos…?

Aún estaba húmedo. Pronto se hizo consciente de que su cuerpo aún estaba excitado… tenía que irse de ahí antes que ese aturdido Steve lo notara.

Y huyó.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora? ¿Qué?

…………….

Él era un genio ¿No?

Sin embargo, uno de sus mayores defectos era intentar resolver las cosas solo y sin ayuda. Sabía que esta no era su _area of expertise,_ sobre todo por la opinión pública que lo consideraba un omega “un poco deschavetado”, pero la lectura que ocupó más su tiempo debido a los síntomas que observó en Steve Rogers durante una semana, fue del campo de la psiquiatría.

Tony creía que podía hacerse experto de un tema en una noche.

 **—Trastorno de identidad disociativo —** concluyó, arrugando el entrecejo y pensando si realmente debería acudir a S.H.I.E.L.D e informar todo lo que había descubierto.

Pero no. Era un narcisista hijo de perra y decidió observar el comportamiento de Steve Rogers un tiempo.

Estuvo observándolo temeroso, sin embargo, el distanciarse parecía poner triste al soldado así que bien, cambió de táctica. Comenzó a acercarse más a él, mucho más de lo que se acercaba antes de ese primer ataque.

Llegaba de la escuela y le daba eufóricos abrazos, a sabiendas de que el alfa se desconcertaría mucho por la proxemia. No le importaba… menos si Steve no dijo nada la primera vez. Las demás veces simplemente disfrutó moliendo su cuerpo contra esa deliciosa tableta de chocolate.

 **—Soy un hijo de perra… —** aquella mañana específicamente, estaba abandonando las esperanzas de que el “tipo malo” como lo había nombrado temporalmente, apareciera.

Pero claro que reflexionaba sobre el por qué quería que ese tipo regresara. Es decir, no era como si pudiese ofrecerse a Steve… el alfa era tan lento que seguro si se apareciera desnudo en su cama, le pondría un abrigo para que no sintiera frío sin notar lo mucho que Tony lo deseaba.

Sintió su cuerpo cosquillear ante la sola idea de ser manoseado por esas enormes manos… maldita sea.

 **—Oh, precioso… tu aroma es tan… —** la voz ronca le hizo enderezarse de inmediato sobre los planos de uno de sus inventos.

 **—Volviste. —** apuntó tratando de sonar despreocupado, fingiendo que buscaba otro circuito para las botas con propulsores que estaba diseñando.

 **—¿Me extrañaste, mi amor? —** dijo con cinismo y sus manos desvergonzadas se posaron en las caderas del pequeño omega, quien trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no perturbarse.

 **—Sólo te he visto una vez. —** respondió sin darle importancia y comenzó a soldar sus circuitos.

 **—¿Quieres verme más? —** el problema no era lo que dijo si no que lo había dicho con la boca pegada a la parte trasera de su cuello. El aliento húmedo del hombre casi le hace jadear.

 **—No sé quién eres… —** apartó los objetos con temor a quemarse al distraerse y se giró hacia el hombre **— ¿Quién eres?**

 **—No tengo nombre… —** sonrió de lado y capturó la cintura del omega, de nuevo moliéndolo contra su cuerpo **— Ponme uno. Llámame amo… llámame daddy…**

 **—¿Por qué estás aquí? —** ignoró el impulso sumiso de llamarlo daddy lo mejor que pudo **—¿Por qué naciste…? —** susurró sintiendo los labios del rubio danzar sobre su mejilla.

 **—Yo simplemente… desperté un día… —** ladeó la cabeza, divertido **— Nací porque Rogers reprime muchas cosas. Se culpa por todo… no tiene paz, él cierra los ojos y ve muertos en todas partes. No es nada divertido… yo sí, yo quiero divertirme… contigo sobre todo~ —** le mordió la mejilla asustándolo.

De nuevo estaba humedeciéndose. Porque fuera de esa personalidad tan… malvada, seguía luciendo como su amado Steve…

 **—¿Por qué me haces esto? —** sí. Se dirigía a esas manos acariciándolo deliciosamente por todas partes mientras su boca besaba su cuello con devoción.

 **—Porque me encantas. Me fascinas. Eres un Omega Prime… tu olor me llama… naciste para que te folle… naciste para retorcerte debajo de mío… —** una de sus manos se escabulló entre sus pantalones, apretando uno de sus glúteos haciéndolo hipar.

Tony estaba de acuerdo con sus palabras. Lo estaba, maldita sea, pero no iba a hacérselo saber de ningún modo.

 **—Eso no es cierto… Steve… Steve nunca me ha mirado, por qué tú me mirarías de ese modo. —** se las arregló para no gemir mientras esos dedos delineaban su entrada pulsante. Sin contenerse, se empujó contra ese dedo, odiándose al instante en el cual escuchó la risa descarada del alfa.

 **—Steve… —** su risa malvada resonó por su taller **— Rogers se ha sentido atraído a ti desde el día en que te vio por primera vez… sólo que es muy tonto y patético. Lo reprimió todo por Howard… él no iba a tocarte porque estaba Howard… —** mordisqueó su hombro y Tony puso los ojos en blanco al sentir los gruesos dedos profanar su entrada.

 **—Oh Dios, sí… —** tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, totalmente rendido, disfrutando del movimiento circular que los dedos trazaban dentro de él.

 **—Pero a mí me importa un cuerno… yo sí quiero… lo quiero todo—** gruñó contra su manzana de adán, para succionarla **— Pero no puedo… —** sacó sus dedos, soltando a Tony como si quemara **— No todavía. Rogers se dará cuenta y tratará de alejarme de ti… aunque eso signifique que él mismo se aleje de ti.**

Excitado, Tony le miró tratando de recuperar el aliento. El tipo malo tenía razón.

 **—Así que… —** tomo su hombro y empujándolo al piso con su fuerza sobrehumana, le hizo arrodillarse.

El omega cayó con todo su cuerpo, jadeando de dolor.

**—Ahora me conformo con tu boca…**

Tony estaba desorientado por el dolor y por el repentino movimiento. Pudo oír la bragueta abrirse y cuando vino a darse cuenta, aquel miembro descomunal le golpeaba la mejilla.

 **—No… —** susurró sintiendo el pene acariciándole la mejilla. Ese delicioso aroma entre el almizcle y petricor se concentraba en su parte baja, haciéndole salivar.

 **—Oh sí —** su mano se cerró en los cabellos de Tony, halándole la cabeza hacia atrás **—Abre grande, bebé…**

El apodo envió escalofríos masivos al omega y abrió la boca de buena gana para sentir como colmaban su cavidad con tal maravillosa verga.

 **—Mhj jhí —** gimió alrededor de la gruesa y larga longitud, enviando deliciosas sensaciones al alfa.

 **—¿Nunca has chupado una? —** le preguntó con los ojos obscurecidos de lujuria vagando por todo su rostro.

 **—Mmm uhm —** hizo un ruido en negativa y siguió succionando con ahínco, ayudándose con sus manos a cubrir la longitud alfa.

Las manos enormes del alfa acariciaron su rostro, enseñándole la dirección y el ritmo del bombeo de su cabeza.

Los gruñidos del alfa hacían al omega sacudirse de gusto. Saber que Steve estaba disfrutando de lo que hacía por él, iba más allá de lo placentero. Era el completo Nirvana.

Estaba siendo alimentado por la enorme polla. Instintivamente supo que el hombre se vendría. La enorme mano tomó una porción de su cabello en la parte trasera de su cabeza y se condujo el mismo dentro de la boca del omega. Embistió dentro, obligando al omega a relajar la garganta para mantenerlo dentro.

Controló su garganta como pudo y sus dulces ojos llenos de lágrimas por el placentero esfuerzo, se elevaron hacia el rostro de Steve Rogers. Su rostro tenso de placer, sus fosas nasales ampliándose desesperadamente para coger más aire, su mandíbula tensa y sus labios fuertemente cerrados.

Tony podría morir en ese momento, sin tener ningún remordimiento.

Steve gruñó y el grave sonido fue directamente a la entrepierna del pequeño omega que recibió el cálido disparo de semen en la garganta y el movimiento se detuvo. El alfa esperó a descargarse completamente dentro de su boca.

Anthony se vino dentro de sus pantalones en el momento en el que la polla abandonó sus labios y parte del semen se desbordó entre ellos. Gimió derrotado, dejándose caer al piso, apenas sosteniéndose con los brazos para no estrellar su rostro en el mármol blanco.

 **—Excelente… maravilloso… —** no sabía en qué momento, pero las palabras halagadoras llegaron a él cuando su cuerpo era cargado cuidadosamente hacia su habitación.

Estaba agotado. Tantas emociones. Su cuerpo estaba agotado…

 **—Toma un baño… —** le aconsejó el alfa mientras le recostaba en su cama. Su cabeza agradecía sentir la almohada de plumas **— No queremos que Rogers sepa sobre esto…**

Y la amabilidad se fue. Sus ojos lujuriosos se pusieron fríos y abandonó la habitación de inmediato.

Por supuesto que no. Steve no podía saber que una personalidad que no sabía que existía, le había follado la boca del modo más maravilloso existido.

Después de una siesta se tomó el ansiado baño.

La esponja llena de espuma se restregó en su piel, sin ganas de quitar las sensaciones que habían erizado todos y cada uno de los vellos de su cuerpo. Sus rodillas le dolían horrores… había permanecido hincado sobre el impacto de sus rodillas al ser doblegado así que tenía mucho sentido.

Para el día siguiente, sus rodillas eran como dos berenjenas.

Llegó a casa, arrojó sus libros por ahí y se colocó unos shorts. Tenía que aplicar hielo en sus rodillas, o algo congelado ¿Habría carne congelada en el refrigerador? No lo sabía. Tendría que revisar…

 **—Jarvis… ¿Todavía hay donas con glaseado de fresa con chispas? Muero por una de esas… —** comentó confiado, desviándose de su objetivo principal mientras caminaba a la cocina. Esperó a que la inteligencia artificial instalada en la casa y su primer proyecto exitoso, contestara.

 **—Hay dos en el compartimiento secreto del refrigerador, Señor… —** le respondió la voz ceremoniosa, con su acento inglés **— Justo donde las dejó para que el señor Rogers no las encontrara.**

 **—Excelente… —** sonrió y abrió la puerta del enorme refrigerador, buscando una dona glaseada como si estuviera robando un banco **— Oh Jarvis… —** gimió encontrándola y salivando. La mordió de inmediato.

 **—¿Gusta que encargue secretamente otra caja, Señor? —** le comentó y si Tony no estuviera convencido de que era una inteligencia artificial ya que él mismo la había inventado, habría querido que el tono de Jarvis era hasta juguetón.

Lo había bautizado “Jarvis” como el fiel mayordomo de sus padres y su primer nana… fallecido con el matrimonio en una misión. Aunque para disfrazar el sentimentalismo, fingiera que Just A Rather Very Intelligent System era el verdadero significado de las siglas.

**—Que sean dos…**

**—Enseguida… —** respondió la voz y la cocina nuevamente se quedó en silencio hasta que el mismo fue interrumpido por una voz que no esperaba.

**— ¿Qué te pasó en las rodillas Tony?**

Steve miraba horrorizado sus rodillas. Maldita sea, Tony había olvidado que estaba ahí no para satisfacer su gula, si no por carne para sus estúpidas rodillas… por eso los shorts…

 **—Me… caí… —** respondió dudando. No podía evitarlo ¿Realmente Steve no sabía nada ni recordaba nada?

 **—Te pondré un ungüento. Se ve mal… ¿Duele mucho? —** el hombre se arremangó las mangas de la camisa, yendo al botiquín. El omega lo siguió sin ganas.

 **—N… S… No… no duele mucho… —** mintió lo mejor que pudo, pero la duda latente de si Steve recordaba o no lo sucedido lo tenía atrapado. Mordisqueando la dona, se sentó en el sillón principal de la sala.

Steve tenía el ceño fruncido. Estaba preocupado… se volvió él con un frasco en las manos y masivos y deliciosos escalofríos lo invadieron cuando lo miró arrodillarse.

Los inocentes ojos azules le miraron con curiosidad.

 **—Bien, quédate quieto… —** oh como si eso fuera posible, por todos los cielos. Tony vio azorado esos dedos que habían estado dentro de él la tarde anterior, los dedos se metieron en el frasco.

Sus gruesos dedos. Oh. Habían estado tan bien, dentro de él…

Lo miró y este desvió la mirada de inmediato, no podía mirarlo a la cara, a sabiendas de que sólo pensaba en esos dedos profanándolo. Quería que lo hiciera de nuevo… lo quería tan mal.

 **—Tienes que tener cuidado, bebé… —** acariciándolo con el ridículo ungüento de anciano que el hombre adoraba **— Tienes una piel delicada…**

Pero al tipo malo eso no le había importado la tarde anterior. El tipo malo sabía que Tony lo quería así, no sabía cómo pero sabía que Tony no quería nada más que ser dominado por ese alfa.

Bebé. Lo había llamado bebé justo antes de alimentarlo con la enorme polla.

 **—No soy un bebé… —** gruñó, incapaz de incapaz de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran los fuertes dedos de Steve en su piel. La dona se había terminado y nada podría distraerlo.

 **—Perdone, señor ingeniero del MIT… con maestría y todo~ —** sonrió para tomar más del ungüento y acariciar la rodilla izquierda. Tony no pudo contener el obsceno jadeo de Tony que el contacto le arrancó injustamente. Su piel se erizó totalmente **— Te… ¿Te duele…?**

 **—N… un poco… —** mintió, sin evitar que su rostro se ruborizara. Oh no, él no era una colegiala enamorada. Él sólo quería sexo duro con el capitán américa…

Él sólo era una mierdecilla caliente…

Miró a un lado, tratando de ignorar sus impulsos. Sus feromonas comenzaron a escaparse sin su control y lo sabía…

 **—T… —** pero su nombre nunca salió de su boca.

Cuando tuvo el valor de mirar a Steve Rogers a los ojos, supo inmediatamente que Steve ya no estaba ahí.

Era él.

Era ese tipo malo.

Era ese _bad guy…_


	3. Tipo malo parte II

**Bad Guy**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 3**

**Tipo malo, parte II**

_I do what I want when I'm wanting to_

_My soul? So cynical_

_Bad Guy – Billie Eilish_

Oh no, Tony no era una colegiala enamorada, pero sus mejillas enrojecieron ante la mirada preocupada del rubio mayor. Anthony sólo quería su cuerpo desnudo, listo para ser tomado por aquel alfa prime… abrir las piernas para él, quería a ese hombre encima suyo, haciéndolo un desastre. Sólo quería sexo duro con el Capitán América…

Él sólo era una mierdecilla caliente…

Miró a un lado, tratando de ignorar sus impulsos. Sus feromonas comenzaron a escaparse sin su control y lo sabía…

Podía sentir su respiración pesada y el vapor de su aliento. La habitación se calentó de inmediato.

 **—T… —** comenzó Steve, pero el nombre completo nunca salió de su boca.

Cuando tuvo el valor de mirar a Steve Rogers a los ojos, supo inmediatamente que Steve ya no estaba ahí.

Era él. Era ese tipo malo. Era ese _bad guy…_

 **—Te muestras así de vulnerable ante Rogers… —** sus ojos parecían obscurecidos de un sentimiento que Tony no entendía **— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes, omega?**

Tony boqueó, no obstante, el aire no llegó a su cerebro. Las dominantes feromonas de aquel alfa se habían esparcido, siendo atraídas por el calor pecaminoso que el omega emanaba.

 **—Yo… no pretendo… nada… —** susurró casi indignado de que sus palabras salieran tan temerosas e inseguras.

 **—Oh sí ¿Crees que soy un estúpido? —** se incorporó con toda su estatura, mirando hacia abajo al castaño perplejo **— Pretendes acostarte con él…**

El adolescente le miró de vuelta ¿Qué era esa reacción de parte del tipo malo?

 **—Steve sólo estaba curándome. Mira cómo han quedado mis rodillas por tu maltrato… —** alzó las cejas y se incorporó, aunque ni en sueños llegaría a la estatura del alfa, su indignación lo hizo parecer incluso más grande.

 **—No finjas, omega… —** ya no era “bebé”, ya no era “Tony”. Ahora era “omega” y el tono frío en el que lo decía, partía el corazón de Anthony en mil pedazos **— Estás soltando feromonas para él… no sueltes feromonas para él…**

 **—Yo no estaba… —** bufó y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a encerrarse en su habitación. Podía escuchar los pasos pesados siguiéndole mientras se escabullía.

Oh no. Él le cerraría la puerta en la cara. Entró de inmediato a su habitación y cerró la puerta con rapidez.

Sin embargo, la puerta no se cerró. El brazo del capitán la detuvo y abrió con fuerza, haciendo a Tony retroceder.

 **—Tú eres mío… —** sentenció con esos ojos azules tan turbios clavándose en el omega que seguía retrocediendo a cada paso que el alfa daba.

 **—No te pertenezco… —** casi ladró el omega sin dejarse amedrentar. El alfa tomó su brazo derecho y lo haló hacia él. El impacto contra el cuerpo duro como roca fue doloroso.

 **—Eres mío. Mi omega… mi pequeño omega virgen… —** sus poderosos brazos rodearon su delgado cuerpo.

Tony odió su cuerpo por traicionarlo de esa forma. Sus vellos se erizaron con deleite, su entrada se humedeció de inmediato. Dios, cómo se odiaba **.**

 **—Suéltame… —** susurró de forma no muy convincente. Claro, porque su cuerpo se hacía de gelatina cuando esas manos lo tocaban.

Mientras esos ojos no se encontrasen con los suyos, era Steve Rogers el que lo tocaba. El que lo monopolizaba. Sí… quería ser de Steve…

Ladeó la cabeza sintiendo su camisa ser desabotonada con prisa. Cerró los ojos sintiendo el toque del soldado, ladeando la cabeza para recibir los labios del mayor en el hombro, atacando su glándula omega, haciéndole perder la razón.

El olor a petricor se intensificó.

Aquellas manos paseaban por su cuerpo, como intentando marcar sus huellas dactilares en la piel blanca del omega.

 **—Oh… —** jadeó abriendo los ojos al sentir como el cierre de sus pantalones era corrido hacia abajo junto con ellos. Como si fuera un sueño, observó al alfa besar sus muslos mientras se deshacía de la prenda, dejándolo con sus diminutos boxers negros.

La cabeza rubia no escatimaba en besos desesperados.

Durante un momento, Tony espabiló. El capitán estaba hincado, saboreando sus piernas y las palmas de sus manos se colmaban de su piel blanca.

Maldición.

¿Iba el capitán a tomarlo?

Gimió sonoramente ante la sola idea de que Steve lo tomara… pero cuando esos ojos azules encontraron los suyos, recordó como si fuera un balde de agua fría sobre él, que el hombre que lo deseaba como un enfermo no era Steve Rogers.

Llevó sus manos a sus labios para evitar cualquier otro sonido que alterara más al alfa y la humedad entre sus piernas sólo evidenció sus pensamientos.

 **—Eres mío, omega… —** le dijo con esa sonrisa demoniaca, mientras halaba esos boxers hacia abajo.

La vergonzosa erección de Tony casi le hace hipar. Su maldito cuerpo de nuevo… ser omega le podía tanto…

 **—¿Vas… a tomarme? —** susurró medio ido cuando el enorme hombre lo recostaba en su propia cama, haciéndolo gemir quedito por los ardientes besos en su pecho.

Iba a dejarle marcas, maldita sea.

 **—Deseo tanto tomarte… —** susurró seguido de un gruñido ansioso, mientras descendía por su abdomen hasta encontrarse el leve rastro de vello oscuro entre sus piernas. Aspiró su delicioso aroma, intenso en esa zona **— Café y un toque de canela… —** susurró mirándolo y Tony juró que sus ojos eran rojos, antes de que sus vastos labios tomaran la cabeza de su erección.

 **— ¡Ahhhh...! —** se arqueó, lleno de electricidad.

Alguna vez Stephen Strange había insistido con hacerle una felación. Anthony recordaba haber sido muy consciente de su cuerpo aquella tarde en el apartamento de Stephen de Nueva York, cuando notó por fin que estaba semidesnudo. Estaba seguro que el chico quería romper sus barreras y con ello dejarse follar y ahora entendía por qué.

Chilló extasiado sintiendo un dedo profanar su entrada mientras su miembro era estimulado al mismo tiempo. Sus feromonas se liberaron sin control, atrayendo a su alfa.

Estaba perdido.

Todo estaba perdido y lo sabía.

Es hombre iba a tomarlo en ese momento y él deseaba ser tomado, maldita sea.

Las succiones se hicieron más desesperadas y los movimientos de sus dedos dentro del omega, más y más profundas. Su próstata fue alcanzada, obligándole a gritar su placer y derramarse en la boca del Capitán.

 **—Oh… OH…. —** jadeó totalmente relajado, sintiendo su cuerpo completamente entregado al placer **— Amor… Steve… mi amor…**

Pero esos ojos azules rompieron su estupor.

Había cometido un error…

 **—YO… —** comenzó el hombre completamente vestido, trepando por su cuerpo desnudo y apretando violentamente su mandíbula **— NO SOY… —** Tony le miró con esos ojos cristalinos, soltando un suave jadeo… un suave llamado de omega…

Estaba en peligro inminente, ese hombre lo mataría y daba la casualidad que su alfa estaba encadenado en el fondo de la mente de esta personalidad.

Con los ojos abiertos por el miedo, Tony vio al tipo malo arrugar el rostro, como adolorido. El tipo malo se incorporó de inmediato.

 **—Regresará… —** susurró saliendo de la cama, hacia el baño personal de Tony.

Los ojos chocolate del omega miraron el techo de su cama con dosel y sintió sus labios temblar. Cuando la puerta de su habitación se cerró de un portazo, supo que el tipo malo se había ido.

Se permitió jalar las sábanas y envolverse en ellas para ponerse en posición fetal. Estuvo a punto de entregarse al tipo malo, maldita sea.

 **—Yo no quiero estar con él… —** susurró al darse cuenta de sus actos.

 **—¿Está bien, señor Stark? —** preguntó J.A.R.V.I.S y Tony se permitió fantasear con su mayordomo arropándolo amorosamente.

 **—Sí… —** susurró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Odiaba ser omega… lo odiaba tanto…

 **—¿Está seguro? ¿Necesita que reporte a S.H.I.E.L.D el comportamiento del Capitán Rogers? —** Tony cerró los ojos, cortando sus lágrimas de tajo y dejándolas correr por sus mejillas.

 **—No. Él no es Steve Rogers… ¿Recogiste toda la información sobre su estado físico como te pedí? —** se medio incorporó, sintiéndose estúpido. El olor del hombre aún estaba en su piel y no quería eso, se puso de pie, fuera de su cama, sintiendo frío el piso.

 **—Por supuesto. Desde el cambio en las ondas cerebrales del alfa Steve Rogers, recabé información sobre las mismas, así como el olor específico de su cambio, su manera de andar, su manera de hablar, los latidos de su corazón, la dilatación de sus pupilas, entre otros datos. En efecto, ha tenido razón. —** le recitó la inteligencia artificial, mientras caminaba hacia su baño, notando como el tipo malo se había lavado las manos con su jabón y se había enjuagado la boca con su Listerine **— Parecía completamente otra persona ¿Necesita que guarde la información en la carpeta del Capitán Rogers?**

 **—No… —** susurró sintiendo sus piernas temblar. Abrió el grifo.

**—La configuración un 60% de agua caliente, 40% agua fría.**

**—Está bien —** respondió medio ido, metiendo la cabeza al delicado chorro de agua.

**—¿Qué desea hacer con la información recabada sobre el comportamiento de Capitán Rogers?**

**—Abre una carpeta nueva… —** aunque su voz fue amortiguada por el agua, la inteligencia artificial le entendió claramente.

**—¿Cómo quiere llamar a la nueva carpeta?**

**—Capitán… Hydra…**

**…………………………………………………………..**

Steve Rogers lo saludó a la mañana siguiente.

Pero Anthony Edward Stark no era el mismo.

Estaba serio. Estaba dubitativo.

**—¿No comerás nada?**

Hasta la voz de Steve era diferente a Hydra, decidió Tony. Uso ese nombre específico de las historias de su padre sobre cierta organización malvada.

Ese Steve era malvado…

Lo llamaba así ahora. Capitán Hydra.

 **—Sí… —** susurró distante, preocupando instantáneamente a Steve.

 **—Puedo acompañarte a Massachusetts si lo deseas… —** oh, sí… la maestría…

Tony había olvidado que el jueves había llegado y tenía que ir a Cambridge, Massachusetts. A veces odiaba ser un maldito mimado y caprichoso. Pudo haberse quedado a vivir en Massachusetts, pero no. Prefería regresar a Malibú a toda costa. De todas formas, su avión privado era más rápido que cualquier aerolínea comercial, porque obviamente metió mano en él como el ingeniero que era.

 **—¿No tienes una misión con Shield? —** levantó los ojos sin brillo y Steve no supo qué hacer.

**—Iré contigo sólo si lo deseas… puedo desviarme un poco.**

**—No. Estoy bien… —** y comió sin ganas.

Lo había decidido. Maldita sea, no podía simplemente seguirse engañando… Hydra no podía ser su dueño de ninguna manera. Ese hombre no lo amaba, sólo quería jugar con él.

…………………….

Para Tony fue un alivio que la siguiente semana, Rogers estuviera muy ocupado con S.H.I.E.L.D en misiones que sinceramente no tenía ningún interés por saber de qué trataban. Casi no vio al Steve y, por ende, no volvió a toparse con Hydra.

Sin embargo… lo extrañaba. A Steve, por supuesto.

Aquella noche, estaba escribiendo sus fórmulas en un cuaderno. En el Massachusetts Institute of Technology sabían perfectamente lo inteligente que era, así que no estaba necesariamente todas las semanas en clase. Tenía una serie de asignaciones que eran revisadas cada dos o tres semanas.

Sin embargo, necesitaba sustento teórico para sus asignaciones, por lo que tenía que ir y venir en bibliotecas por California. Por suerte Caltech no estaba tan lejos.

Aun así, el hambre de aprendizaje de Tony era algo de admirarse. Odiaba quedarse quieto así que estaba en clases de diversa índole.

Cuando su teléfono sonó, su corazón saltó desbocado al pensar que fuera un mensaje de Steve, preguntando si estaba comiendo bien o algo por el estilo. Pero no.

 **—Stark —** murmuró haciendo garabatos en su cuaderno.

 ** _—Hola amor… —_** le respondió la voz al otro lado del auricular ** _— Pero qué frío… “Stark”_ —**dijo con burla **.**

 **—¿Stephen? Vaya, hacía un rato que no oía de ti… —** sonrió arrojando su lápiz al escritorio.

 **—Ya sabes, mi omega es un ingeniero del MIT y yo tengo que estar a su altura… —** Tony pudo dibujar la sonrisa ladina del hombre tras el teléfono **— Estoy tan harto… vine con mis padres a vacacionar a Malibú antes de mi residencia y tengo muchas ganas de visitarte...**

 **—No creo que al tío Steve le guste la idea… —** se mordió el labio pensando específicamente en Hydra… ¿Qué haría ese demente si se encontrara con Stephen? Es decir, ambos eran alfas, pero Stephen era un alfa médico y pues Hydra poseía el cuerpo de Steve Rogers, un militar que resultaba ser el mismísimo Capitán América.

Oh no. No deseaba para nada que el descarado de Strange le mirara de forma poco adecuada frente al Capitán América… o al Capitán Hydra…

**_—Oh. El Capitán Rogers se tomó muy en serio su papel como tutor ¿Huh?_ **

Cierto. La última vez que había visto a Stephen, fue por el funeral de los Stark hacía meses. El tiempo pasaba volando definitivamente.

**—Oh… pues. Ya sabes, papá era muy sobreprotector conmigo… y…**

**_—Eso nunca impidió que te escaparas conmigo… —_** y el delicioso bajo en su voz le dio escalofríos al omega. Se maldecía por ser un estúpido omega hormonal.

Caminó hacia su ventana, que daba vista al mar nocturno.

**—Sí… pero pues, ya sabes… él es militar y sabía lo mucho que papá y mamá me cuidaban y…**

**_—Tranquilo, Tones, era una broma… uno de estos días espero verte. Tal vez en el club ecuestre o, si logras zafarte de Rogers… podríamos escaparnos por ahí~_ **

**—Ja, claro guapo… si estás aquí, podríamos escaparnos un día de estos… —** sonrió como lo mierda que sabía que era por calentar al alfa y no acostarse con él. Se giro y su sonrisa divertida se borró al instante que miró la puerta.

Steve Rogers estaba parado en el marco de su maldita puerta abierta de par en par. ¿Qué era? ¿Un Ninja? ¿En qué momento entró?

Para ser un omega Prime, era el omega menos perceptivo del mundo o qué diablos.

**—Bueno, fue un gusto saludarte… te llamo después…**

Sus ojos vacilaron apenas para colgar la llamada y cuando miró de nuevo a la puerta, Steve ya no estaba ahí.

Se atrevió a fingir que podría concentrarse en sus estudios, pero claro, fue imposible. Eso de ser consciente de su cuerpo porque había sido cachado diciendo cosas que no debió haber dicho frente a Steve, lo estaba matando.

Ser bueno mientras no le veían le estaba matando.

Cuando bajó a cenar ante la atenta mirada del silencioso y casi triste Steve Rogers, casi se sintió culpable. Casi.

 **—Stephen está en Malibú. —** susurró entre descarado y un tono que bien pudo identificarse como un “me importa un cuerno” o “realmente no estoy haciendo nada malo”.

 **—¿En serio…? —** el rubio le miró detenidamente, como analizándolo, mientras comía la crema de champiñones que había cocinado él mismo.

 **—Sí… está de vacaciones con sus padres… —** se apresuró a agregar como si en realidad eso hiciera menos sucia e improbable la idea de “escaparse” con él.

 **—Ya veo… —** los tristes ojos azules de Steve le dejaron el corazón hecho un puño, sobre todo cuando desvió la mirada a su cuchara y siguió comiendo.

 **—Sí… aunque con mis clases de Robótica y mi apoyo a las investigaciones de Caltech, dudo seriamente verlo… —** susurró como si no le importara en lo absoluto. Steve no pareció escucharlo.

 **—Vaya… Caltech… —** musitó el alfa, jugando distraídamente con su comida **— ¿Sabes? A veces olvido que ya no eres un niño. Has crecido muy rápido…**

**—Oh vamos, Steve. Ni siquiera me conociste de niño como para que digas…**

**—Tenías quince años la primera vez que te vi…**

Los ojos de Tony se dilataron por el puro recuerdo.

_Su padre completamente emocionado, parloteando sobre su gran amigo, el militar aquel que habían dado por perdido/muerto. Todos perdieron la esperanza, pero no Howard Stark, él no._

_Él lo buscó y sweet lord, lo encontró. Luciendo los fantásticos 25 años con los cuales había sido congelado… tan alto, hermoso espécimen de alfa, luciendo casi ridículo en esos pantalones anticuados color caqui y su patética camisa de cuadros azules._

_Tony sólo supo que se había humedecido mirándolo quitarse la chaqueta de cuero color café. El hombre no era consciente de su belleza, ese había sido su primer pensamiento antes de retirarse a su habitación para calmarse. Por suerte nadie lo había visto en lo alto de las escaleras, en la mansión de Nueva York._

_Cuando logró componerse y fue presentado formalmente, lo supo. Estaba perdido por esos ojos azules tan profundos y esa sonrisa cálida y amistosa._

**_—Este es mi hijo Anthony… —_ ** _las manos en sus hombros hicieron a Tony sentirse aún más pequeño de estatura._

 **_—Steve Rogers… —_ ** _extendió una mano hacia el omega y Tony deseó poder quitarse los castos guantes que se padre le obligaba a usar y sentir la piel de aquella mano tan grande…_

 **—¿Tony? —** y el omega fue empujado de regreso al presente, sintiéndose acalorado.

 **—Oh, he terminado… tengo qué estudiar, tío Steve… ¿Puedes excusarme? —** y apenas el alfa asintió, salió disparado con sus platos para ponerlos en el fregadero y huir a su habitación.

Miró sus manos.

Cuando sus padres murieron, dejó de usar los castos guantes.

Maldita sea, deseaba tan mal colocar sus manos delicadas sobre el fornido cuerpo de Steve. Quería acariciar esos pectorales pecadores y leer su cuerpo al tacto.

Mientras abrazaba su almohada intentando conciliar el sueño, una hora y media después, se sintió sumamente frustrado. ¿Qué debía hacer? Este Steve, lo confundía… es decir ¿Parecía triste por saber que Stephen estaba en Malibú?

¿Steve… le correspondía? ¿Hydra no le había mentido?

Se abrazó a sí mismo, sintiendo su cuerpo caliente. No era su celo, lo sabía… pero faltaba cada vez menos.

La última vez, Steve se fue a una misión y Tony tuvo el arrebato ridículo de hacer un nido con su ropa. Gracias al cielo Jarvis se había encargado de recordarle cómo dejar todo como estaba antes que el soldado volviera.

Pero no estaba seguro del futuro esta vez. Tal vez Hydra estaría ahí para recibir su celo… _¿Y si Steve estaba ahí para recibir su celo?_ Ni bien había formulado la pregunta en su mente cuando sintió su propia mano acariciando su miembro erecto por encima de su pijama azul cielo con cerecitas.

 _¿Y si Steve lo saciaba en su celo?_ Gimió contra la almohada y su mano se apresuró a acariciar su miembro debajo de los pantalones del pijama.

Las sábanas cubrían su modestia, pero sabía sus feromonas se habían liberado.

 **—Oh… Steve… —** suspiró. Aunque rápidamente se detuvo y se quedó quieto por puro instinto. Oyendo pasos fuera de su habitación, sacó la mano de sus pantalones.

 **— ¿Tony? —** la voz tras la puerta sonaba más áspera.

 **—Jarvis, datos… —** susurró a su reloj.

**— _Se identifica el aroma a petricor, por lo cual confirmo la presencia del Capitán Hydra tras su puerta, señor Stark._**

_Oh._

_Oh… no._

_Oh no…_

Pero su maldito cuerpo no se detuvo. 

Poseído por el más absurdo deseo voraz, caminó a paso decidido hacia su puerta, para toparse con los ojos tan malvados que parecían color carmesí.

El Capitán Hydra había abierto la puerta sin permiso ¿Para qué debía pedirlo?

Ambos se miraron en un tenso silencio, el cual se rompió cuando ambos se lanzaron a la boca del otro para darse el primer beso sucio de la noche.


	4. Tipo malo parte III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me tarde un siglo... Sorry xD

**Bad Guy**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 4**

**Tipo malo, parte III**

_So you're a tough guy_

_Like it really rough guy_

_Just can't get enough guy_

_Chest always so puffed guy_

_Bad Guy – Billie Eilish_

Ambos se miraron en un tenso silencio, el cual se rompió cuando se lanzaron a la boca del otro para darse el primer beso sucio de la noche.

Las enormes manos del alfa se cerraron en sus caderas, atrayendo su cuerpo que, a comparación del suyo, era pequeño y delgado. El omega se aferró a los anchos hombros, casi chillando de emoción al ser consciente de todos los deliciosos músculos que se frotaban contra su cuerpo.

El alfa le besó la mandíbula antes de arrastrarlo hacia la cama sin recostarlo en ella. Su lengua pecadora se paseó por su lóbulo mientras las enormes manos le desnudaban de inmediato.

Oh no.

 **—Espera… —** confundido, miró al alfa. Este simplemente se agachó a degustar sus clavículas de forma hambrienta, provocando una cadena de gemiditos vergonzosos. 

Su lubricación natural escurrió descarada entre sus piernas mientras el alfa casi le arrancaba los pantalones junto con su ropa interior. Jadeó necesitado, casi lagrimeando por la intensidad de sus emociones.

Su boca fue capturada de nuevo.

Pero eso no fue un beso. Fue casi un pecado. Sentía que esa lengua lo profanaba, ya que el escalofrío pecaminoso viajó por su columna vertebral.

 **—¡Ah! —** Tony tuvo que romper el beso cuando se sintió sofocado por las intensas feromonas que el alfa estaba soltando.

Al principio se había sentido atraído, eso que ni qué. Se sintió esclavo de aquel alfa tan dominante, casi perdiendo la consciencia.

Los fuertes brazos evitaron que cayera al piso. Estaba demasiado susceptible… tan débil, tan a la merced de ese hombre.

 **—Así que tu celo está cerca… —** el demonio rubio le sonrió de esa forma tan obscena que Tony estuvo seguro de haberse sonrojado hasta las orejas **— No puedo perderme eso… es una deliciosa fantasía…**

El cuerpo lánguido de Tony fue depositado en la cama mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por la frustración.

Maldita sea, ya no podía moverse.

Era demasiado… demasiado para él. Esas feromonas dominantes lo habían reducido a nada y eso ofendía tanto al pequeño omega que era presa de sus malditos instintos.

 **—Oh… yo iba a follarte en este momento… —** continuó el hombre desatando un par de botones de la anticuada camisa a cuadros que estaba vistiendo **— Pero ahora que sé que tu celo está próximo… no puedo perderme eso… sabes a lo que me refiero… ¿No es así?**

Los ojos chocolate le miraron entre asustados y excitados, mientras se hincaba sobre de él en la cama. Un beso en su hombro se transformó en miles de sensaciones electrizantes cuando la lengua comenzó a succionar la zona.

 **—Oh, es mi fantasía, Tones... —** le confesó, profanando su entrada con un dedo sinvergüenza, haciéndole jadear con fuerza **— Un omega prime virgen en un intenso celo. Oh… te deseo tanto…**

Su cuerpo se arqueó, resistiéndose a la intromisión. Se agitó, aun cuando la fuerza del alfa le superaba y no le permitía alejarse.

 **—Cambias de opinión tan rápido… ¿No querías que te tomara hace cinco minutos? —** aquella risa grave hizo al omega encogerse.

 **—Tú… no me amas… —** susurró tenso, tratando de no correrse por la intromisión de los dígitos **— Tú sólo… quieres…**

 **—Tu cuerpo. Creí haber sido claro… —** succionó el pequeño botoncito que coronaba su pecho y Tony tensó la mandíbula, aún más frustrado **— Eres exclusivo para saciar mis fantasías…**

Pero si era un tonto omega hormonal… claro que ese alfa no lo amaba y sinceramente… no quería ser tomado de esa forma. Incluso si no pensaba en amor como tal, la simple idea de que ese alfa sólo quisiera satisfacerse de él sin preocuparse por sus necesidades, lo golpeó fuerte.

 **—Por muy genio que seas —** su sonrisa nacarada y sarcástica era tan hermosa como letal **—, al final no eres más que un Omega que estará a disposición del primer alfa que se lo coja... ¿Y quién mejor que yo, vida mía?**

 **—No… yo… —** trató de zafarse, estaba recuperando su fuerza. Estaba recuperando su consciencia, esas palabras le habían espabilado de golpe, asimilando que ese hombre no era el alfa que quería.

Sentía los dientes de Hydra rasparle las clavículas de nuevo para succionar su cuello con gula, logrando erizar los vellos de su nuca. Liberó un ruido casi inhumano, escuchándose a sí mismo y desconociéndose.

Se quejó totalmente frustrado porque no podía de dejar de sentir lo delicioso de sus caricias, aun cuando ya no deseaba ser tocado más. Porque en un momento de claridad, Tony lo decidió. No quería nunca… NUNCA estar con Hydra…

 **—SUÉLTAME… —** rugió recuperando el control de su cuerpo y dispuesto a pelear con su vida para no ser abusado de aquella forma.

Pero no pudo mover ni un centímetro el cuerpo del hombre que tenía encima. Una risa tétrica salió de los hermosos labios de Steve Rogers… No, de Hydra.

 **—Tan ingenuo… —** Tony juraría que esos ojos azules se tornaron tan rojos que perdería la cordura en ellos, cuando cubrió el miembro del omega con las sábanas blancas **— ¿Crees que permitiré que te escapes con Strange? ¡Ja! Eres… tan… —** la enorme mano alcanzó su garganta y apretó, arrancándole un gemido ahogado **— ingenuo…**

Continuó succionando su clavícula mientras el omega luchaba por liberarse del agarre de una sola de sus manos. ¿Cómo era posible que su mano izquierda tuviese tanta fuerza? Cuando la derecha estaba ocupada de nuevo, profanando su entrada, tornando aquello algo sádico.

Su cuerpo pecador confundió las cosas.

Estaba seguro.

Porque sentirse ahogado por los gruesos dedos del hombre, se tornó retorcido y excitante. El oxígeno se agotaba, su entrada estaba llena, su cuerpo comenzaba a adormecerse… iba a ser el final…

Y el hombre torció los dedos dentro de él, atacando su próstata en una certera caricia y obligándole a eyacular.

 **—Ohg…. DI…IOS… —** y la presión de su vientre se liberó en una aparatosa corrida que fue atrapada en la sábana blanca con la que había sido cubierto. El hombre no cubrió su modestia, sólo no quería el aroma tan concentrado de Tony impregnado en su ropa…

Entonces, mientras jadeaba mirando hacia el techo de su dosel, por fin notó que su cuello estaba libre también. El alfa tocaba sus piernas, pero antes que su mente flotante pudiera interpretar el ajetreo, sintió sus boxers situarse en el lugar que ocuparon antes.

_Diablos, qué hijo de perra tan amable…_

Su visión se tornó borrosa, al sentir una caricia en sus cabellos castaños. Pudo apenas apreciar la silueta borrosa que lo abandonó esa noche.

Morfeo lo recibió entre sus brazos y todo se hizo negro para Anthony Stark.

……………….

 **— ¡Anthony! —** aquel rugido de alfa le erizó todos y cada uno de los vellos de su maltratado cuerpo, haciéndole sentarse de un salto **— Es… tarde Tony… Tienes que ir a clase…**

El tono avergonzado de Steve Rogers, quien limpio y decorosamente peinado, le miraba desde su lugar, de pie al costado de la cama.

 **—Oh… —** fue tan consciente de su estado al seguir aquella mirada avergonzada, estaba semidesnudo frente al alfa por lo que se jaló la sábana blanca hasta el pecho, arrastrándola con él en su búsqueda de algo más que ponerse **— No, no… hoy… entraré más tarde porque… —** balbuceó buscando los pantalones de su pijama y poniéndoselos torpemente bajo las sábanas para evitar que el rubio viera de más **—… el profesor de la primera clase eh, pues… nos avisó que no habría clase y…**

No sabía ni de lo que hablaba.

Claro que era una mentira. La hora que fuese, no podía presentarse en ese estado a su clase de bioingeniería… en la cual era sólo un oyente, pero _hey_ , realmente era un nerd en una fachada _cool._

**— ¿Tony qué tienes en el cuello? —** aquel tono preocupado le advirtió a Tony problemas. 

**— ¿De qué hablas? —** preguntó haciéndose el inocentón cuando bien sabía qué era lo que el hombre estaba viendo. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando se vio al espejo… _ese grandísimo hijo de perra_ … esas no eran equimosis normales… esos parecían casi moretones y golpes propinados por un salvaje.

**—Tony, espero no estés siendo irresponsable. Sé que Strange está de vacaciones en Malibú, pero espero no estés quedando con él a solas… Anoche me quedé dormido en la sala, bien pudiste escaparte y…**

Tony lo miró a través del espejo. Estaba tan cerca que no pudo ni siquiera relinchar sobre el extraño balbuceo de Steve sobre Stephen.

¿De verdad creía que dejaría a Stephen hacerle _ESO_?

 **—Oh es tan tarde, necesito darme un baño… —** corrió al cuarto de baño. Sabía que sus ojos eran demasiado transparentes y temía que Steve los leyera. Se encerró ahí **— ¡Gracias por despertarme, Tío Steve!**

Tío Steve. Solía llamarlo así para molestarlo y que un día Steve le echara la bronca por llamarlo así y cómo debía llamarlo “amor” o algo ridículo.

 **—Soy tan ridículo… —** sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Maldita fuera su instinto… estaba jugando con fuego y sabía que se iba a quemar.

Probó un poco de esas llamas del infierno y no le gustaba la idea de ser consumido por ellas. Al menos no con ese demonio…

………………….

Montó con gracia aquel caballo tan bello.

Uno que otro alfa le miraba en aquel recinto, pero ninguno se atrevería a faltarle al respeto al único heredero de la familia Stark, oh no. Menos con aquel carácter tan impropio de un omega.

Era como si se creyese alfa, y todos encontraban esa fachada atractiva, sobre todo con esa corta estatura y rostro tan específicamente bello.

Y Tony lo sabía. Sabía que esos imbéciles lo subestimaban… ¿Por qué? Había demostrado ser un hombre de armas tomar; todos estaban de acuerdo con que el pequeño castaño era muy inteligente y perspicaz. Tal vez debía dejarse crecer la barba, para no parecer tan “delicado”.

Se detuvo, finalmente. Estaba demasiado cansado y sólo quería un baño rápido, un helado con Steve y descansar en casa toda la tarde.

Un específico aroma a Chocolate le erizó los bellos de la nuca. Giró de inmediato, su maldito omega interno era una zorra.

_O era que su celo estaba tan cerca…_

**— ¡Stephen! —** sonrió ampliamente, viendo a su prometido acercarse. Hacía tanto tiempo que no le veía y por mensajes de texto no habían logrado quedar y verse.

Los ojos de Stephen Stange brillaron junto con su sonrisa, extendiendo las manos para ayudarle a bajar de su caballo. Tomó su cintura, suavemente, para que aterrizara despacio en el piso, pero Tony no pasó desapercibidas sus manos aun rodeando su cintura, estando ya en el suelo. El castaño alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos del alfa, sintiéndose un tanto desconcertado por la cercanía.

Desconcertado por las sensaciones que su cuerpo tergiversaba. Nunca se había sentido tan sexualmente atraído a Stephen Strange como ese día.

 **—Hola Tones… —** susurró el hombre con su voz tan grave, que podía hacerle temblar, aunque claro que el pequeño Stark no lo admitiría nunca, así que se mantuvo firme, aunque el molesto cosquilleo en su vientre comenzaba a hacerle mella.

 **—Hola, extraño… —** sonrió dulcemente hasta que las manos en su cintura se convirtieron en un abrazo y sus rostros terminaron peligrosamente juntos. Malditas fueran sus hormonas locas y confundidas.

Oh. No.

Era Stephen.

 **— Te extrañé, amor… —** susurró cerca de su boca, casi acariciándolo con su aliento.

Miró al alfa a los ojos hasta detectar las feromonas que el alfa estaba liberando adrede para atraerle. Stephen no era así. Entonces... ¿Por qué?

Iba a besarlo. Stephen iba besarlo en público…

**— ¡Tony!**

Anthony se erizó por el peligro inminente, separándose instantáneamente del alfa al que estaba prometido. Se odió a sí mismo de inmediato, es decir, él no era precisamente un omega dócil y todo el mundo lo sabía.

 **—Tío Steve… —** susurró Tony, lo suficientemente desconcertado con la reacción de su cuerpo. Sintió su labio temblar y comenzó a quitarse los guantes blancos mientras pretendía que no se sentía afectado.

 **—Buenas tardes, Capitán Rogers… —** saludó educadamente Strange, extendiendo su mano hacia el hombre. El castaño tembló de miedo ante cualquier reacción impropia de Steve… no, más bien… de _Hydra._

 **—Doctor Strange… —** aceptó su mano y la apretó firmemente **— ¿A qué viene su visita a Malibú? —** susurró con una falsa amabilidad y el omega se quedó boquiabierto. Steve no era así… pero no podía detectar el olor de Hydra en el ambiente… el relajante aroma a lavanda de Steve estaba presente en el aire… aunque había un cambio extraño, uno picante. ¿Estaba molesto? 

**—Estaré aquí unos días antes de la residencia… —** Strange sonrió levemente arrogante e inclinó la cabeza, tal acto hizo a Tony cuestionarse el comportamiento del alfa menor **— En este momento sólo venía a montar…**

¿El hijo de perra estaba insinuando otro tipo de “montar”? Hasta el castaño pasó saliva con dificultad ante su tono.

Había tensión en el aire. Era casi palpable, tanto que podría cortarla con un cuchillo y eso le descolocaba. Ninguna palabra ingeniosa salió de su boca, ni una mueca, ni una risita sarcástica.

Estaba paralizado por lo que sentía: dos alfas retándose ¿Estaban retándose por él? De nuevo ese estúpido cosquilleo en su vientre le hizo reaccionar.

 **—Voy a cambiarme… estoy hecho un desastre… —** masculló huyendo de cualquier modo de la tensa escena. Se fue con un aire resuelto hacia las duchas.

Steve era demasiado sobreprotector con él. Más de lo que sus padres lo habían sido… y no iba a lidiar con dos alfas soltando testosterona como los brutos animales que eran.

Pensando en la reacción específica de Steve, comenzó a sacar muchas conclusiones. Muchas de ellas tenían que ver con que realmente Hydra no le había mentido y Steve… Steve se sentía atraído a él y estaba celoso de Stephen.

Oh. Por. Dios.

 **—Eres un iluso estúpido… —** se sonrió sarcástico en el espejo de las duchas, mientras se secaba en cabello con una toalla **— Como si Steve hubiera superado a mi papá...**

Oh, claro. Era su teoría… no comprobada. Recordaba el sentimiento en su pecho cuando Steve visitaba a su papá y los observaba a escondidas, platicando de cualquier cosa de ancianos.

Los ojos de Steve solían brillar y el pecho de Tony dolía… dolía mucho **.** Sin embargo, su hipótesis nunca fue comprobada. Sus padres murieron y Steve quedó a cargo de él…

Pero entonces… ¿Cuál era la obsesión de su segunda personalidad con él…? Bien, Hydra dijo que tenía que ver con que era un omega Prime.

Caminó cabizbajo, con su pequeña maleta de ropa en el hombro y una cabeza llena de pensamientos raros. Se había puesto de nuevo la ropa que se había quitado antes de su rápida ducha, así que bufó ante su torpeza… y es que Steve le hacía perder la cabeza…

Trató de componer una sonrisa juguetona mientras se acercaba al par de alfas que seguían hablando. Siempre entre la línea de la indecencia y la inocencia, todo un Stark.

 **—Estoy listo, tío Steve… —** pero la voz juguetona del omega se apagó al ver la tensión en la mandíbula del alfa **— Vamos a casa…**

El rubio simplemente se dio la vuelta, para caminar fuera del club. Tony le dio una sonrisa inexplicable a Stephen quien le miró molesto… ah, si su prometido no era estúpido… seguro se olía que estaba coladito por su cuidador.

 **—Nos vemos… —** le dijo, despidiéndose con la mano, corriendo inmediatamente tras de Steve.

Sin embargo, el Alfa rubio estaba perturbadoramente callado. Tanto que Tony se encogió en su asiento y se dedicó a ver fuera de la ventana. ¿Qué carajo pasaba con Steve? ¿Cómo podría abordarlo si era siempre tan cerrado? Seguramente le diría que no le pasaba nada…

Steve reprimía tantas cosas.

_Oh bueno, por esa razón Hydra nació…_

Al parecer, el rubio olvidó la linda idea de tomar un helado. Tony lo notó cuando el auto pasó de largo la heladería favorita de ambos. Mucho menos iba a ser coqueto y lindo para chantajearlo por una pizza.

Por primera vez, Tony sintió que no podía lidiar con ese hombre. Porque seguía siendo Steve, podía sentirlo en el aire… su aroma a lavanda que había obtenido un extraño olor a quemado, oh claro, estaba molesto.

Pero la tensión en el coche fue no decreció. Steve parecía únicamente concentrado en conducir a casa, por lo cual no le prestó atención a nada más que a su camino.

Tony se concentró únicamente en que su aroma no le revelara al alfa lo triste que se sentía en ese momento.

Cuando entraron a la mansión Stark de Malibú, Tony miró a Steve de nuevo. El ceño fruncido del rubio, creyó no haberlo visto jamás y ahí estaba.

Estacionó el carro con poca delicadeza, que el cinturón fue lo único que mantuvo al omega en su lugar.

 **—Auch… —** se quejó sarcástico, pero Steve lo dejó solo dentro del auto y entró a la casa **— Estoy bien, no te preocupes —** dijo al aire con alto sarcasmo y lo siguió, casi azotando la puerta del auto.

**Steve abría la puerta con dificultad mientras se sostenía la frente con la mano izquierda.**

**—¿Tío Steve…? —** le llamó, pero el rubio no le respondió.

El alfa jadeaba cuando abrió la puerta y ni siquiera notó que Tony entró a su lado, cuando cerró la puerta de la entrada principal.

 **— ¿Tío Steve…? —** le llamó de nuevo el castaño, preocupado al ver que Steve ni siquiera parecía tener equilibrio ya. Lo tomó entre sus brazos, intentando sostenerlo **— Steve… —** susurró asustado, sintiéndolo caliente al tacto **— Steve ¿Qué sucede…?**

Y el Capitán Rogers cerró fuertemente los ojos y apretó los dientes.

 **—Dios, no… —** el aroma a petricor se esparció, haciendo que el omega se soltara de inmediato y se alejara del hombre que pareció recuperar la compostura.

 **—Así que sólo fuiste a montar para encontrarte con Strange… ¿No? —** de nuevo esos ojos demoniacos le atravesaban el alma, inyectados en sangre. Parecían rojos, intensamente rojos…

**—No… yo no sabía que Stephen iba a…**

**—No mientas, pequeña zorra… —** la poderosa y enorme mano de Hydra se cerró en su mandíbula, no permitiéndole escapar **— Steve te escuchó diciendo que te escaparías con él…**

 **—Nhg… no… no… lo juro… —** pánico. No había otro modo de describir esa desesperación que crecía en su pecho. Ese miedo profundo de saberse en peligro.

 **—¿Creíste que podrías acostarte con ese alfa? —** la voz de Hydra era tan profunda que paralizó al omega **— Seguro pensaste que si te marcaba, yo ya no te tocaría… ¿No es así…?**

Tony intentó con ambas manos quitarse la enorme mano del rubio de la quijada y cuando lo logró y aterrizó en el piso, se dedicó a correr despavorido.

 **—¡Jarvis! ¡Protocolo E.C.O! —** gritó mientras intentaba llegar al último piso de la mansión, sintiendo los pasos pesados de su persecutor, en la nuca.

 **—Entendido. Activando protocolo E.C.O —** respondió la voz de su reloj, justo cuando sentía que sus piernas no iban a dar para más **— Escape del Capitán Obsesivo. Su vehículo lo espera.**

Pero antes de doblar hacia las escaleras que le llevarían a su vehículo, una mano se cerró en su muñeca, haciéndolo retroceder violentamente y chocar contra ese pecho de acero.

Maldita sea, lo había atrapado.

 **—¡Suéltame! —** demandó, pero el hombre estaba totalmente fuera de control, no conteniendo ni una sola gota de su fuerza **.**

Se dio la vuelta y caminó tranquilamente mientras Anthony intentaba zafarse del violento agarre, sin éxito alguno. Lo haló tan fuerte que incluso cayó al piso, lo arrastró por la alfombra.

 **—Suél… Suéltame… —** rogó tratando de incorporarse, cuando el hombre se detuvo a abrir la puerta de su habitación. Y lo soltó, únicamente para levantarlo de la camisa polo de equitación y de esa forma, fue arrastrado hacia su propia cama.

Los ojos casi desorbitados de odio del Capitán Hydra, paralizaron por fin al omega.

**—Te voy a enseñar a montar como se debe…**


	5. Capítulo 5 Tipo malo parte IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me tardé muchos tiempo xD  
> Me disculpo de antemano por el dramón.

**Bad Guy**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 5**

**Tipo malo, parte IV**

_I'm that bad type_

_Make your mama sad type_

_Make your girlfriend mad tight_

_Might seduce your dad type_

_I'm the bad guy..._

_Duh._

_Bad Guy – Billie Eilish_

**—Suel...** **Suéltame... —** rogó nuevamente, siendo arrastrado como si fuera un peso muerto. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, la sensación helándole la sangre, cuando fue tomado de la camisa polo y suspendió todo el peso del omega en la misma. Tony fue capaz de sentir como la tela se rasgaba mientras su desorientado cuerpo caía en la cama.

Los ojos casi desorbitados de odio del Capitán Hydra, paralizaron por fin al castaño, quien fue terriblemente consciente de los múltiples temblores de su cuerpo.

Temblaba de miedo. No de ansias porque ese hombre lo tocara.

**—Te voy a enseñar a montar como se debe...**

Tony, con toda su admitida y egocéntrica genialidad, no fue capaz de registrar los eventos seguidos de esa frase.

Hubo susurros, gruñidos, manotazos, jadeos, súplica y llanto. Sobre todo llanto. Anthony Stark lloraba como jamás lo había hecho: por miedo. Su camisa polo de equitación estaba rota, mostrando su pecho níveo.

El omega sólo sabía que había dolor físico. Luego localizó el dolor en mordidas en ciertas partes de su cuerpo. No podía dejar de ser consciente de sus manos atadas sobre su cabeza con el cinturón café que esa mañana Steve se había colocado pulcramente.

No. Eso no podía estar pasando...Si tan solo... si tan solo le hubiese dicho la verdad a Steve cuando pudo...

Su llanto lastimero no conmovía al alfa, quien estaba engulléndolo completamente. Aquellos dientes filosos marcaban la cara interna de sus muslos, haciéndole sangrar.

 **—Por favor... no lo hagas... —** lloró roto y humillado. Llamando la atención de Hydra, quien detuvo el abuso.

 **—** **¿Por qué no, pequeña puta...?—** acarició ásperamente sus piernas, colocándose entre estas y abriendo su apretado pantalón **— Voy a darte lo que quieres... voy a darte lo que buscas...**

 **—Yo no quiero esto... ¡Ahh! —** sollozó cuando los colmillos del alfa se clavaron en su pecho y echó la cara hacia un lado. El hombre, el malvado hombre estaba dirigiéndose a su cuello.

La enorme polla, dura como el mármol estaba frotándose en su entrada poco lubricada, amenazando con entrar de un tajo, siendo ayudado por el abundante líquido preseminal que chorreaba de la misma.

 **—No... ¡NO! —** pidió desesperado, retorciéndose al sentir que el falo comenzaba a entrar en él y su lengua se paseaba por su cuello, preparándolo para la marca. **—Te lo juro... ¡TE LO JURO! No me entregué a Stephen... por favor no hagas esto... —** lloriqueó Tony tan desesperado y débil como nunca había sido **— No lo hagas... yo... yo no quiero ser tuyo... No así...**

Todo se detuvo.

La punta de su falo intentando meterse en su cuerpo, se retiró. La lengua preparando su piel para la mordida de alfa, se retiró. El cuerpo enorme que lo cubría, se retiró.

El rubio le miraba con aquellos enormes ojos azules, cristalinos y confundidos. Le miraba asustado, profundamente asustado y desconcertado mientras el castaño lloriqueaba aun por piedad.

 **— ¿Tony? —** murmuró Steve interrumpiendo su lloriqueo y los ojos del castaño se abrieron ampliamente sintiendo oleadas de alivio apoderarse de su cuerpo maltratado.

 **— ¿S...Steve...? Steve... —** sus ojos dejaron caer las pesadas lágrimas de alivio **— Steve, volviste...**

 **—Tony ¿Qué está pasando...? —** con las manos temblorosas, Steven se acercó a aquel cinturón que reconocía como suyo, se lo había puesto en la mañana, estaba seguro. Arrancó el cinturón, liberando por fin al omega y Tony simplemente se abrazó necesitadamente de él.

El capitán lo rodeó con sus poderosos brazos, sintiendo como el chico temblaba y sollozaba en su pecho. Tony parecía aún más pequeño entre ellos.

Se quedó en silencio, sólo escuchando el llanto del castaño, en el cual liberaba su profunda frustración. Sin embargo el Capitán no era capaz de asimilarlo... sabía que todos los elementos estaban ahí.

Sabía que él era el culpable de todas las marcas de ese omega. Sentía que el aroma de la sangre proviniendo de las heridas del chico, le estaban enloqueciendo, haciendo al alfa tensarse por la necesidad de protegerlo y atacar al malnacido que había hecho semejante atrocidad.

Pero... el malnacido... ¿era él?

 **—** **¿Qué estaba haciendo, Tony? —** preguntó sumamente confundido, al sentir el llanto del chico entre sus brazos disminuir.

 **—No fuiste tú, Steve... no eras tú... —** murmuró el castaño, levantando el rostro, como para reafirmar que estaba hablando con él **— Tú no eres así... sólo era... el tipo malo...**

 **—** **¿El tipo malo? —** su cabeza dolía de nuevo. Enterró la cabeza en el cuello de Tony para empaparse de su aroma tranquilizador.

Aspiró profundamente el aroma a café con un delicado toque de canela que Anthony liberó con la desesperada esperanza de que Hydra no volviera.

Steve se sintió más tranquilo, pero otra parte de él se alteró. Trató de contener las ganas de lamer ese cuello níveo. Esa piel morena le llamaba... Sus pensamientos eran jodidamente contradictorios...

Sin embargo, los vellos de su nuca se erizaron al sentir esa esencia de un alfa encontrada en el cuerpo del pequeño. Olía a petricor.

El rastro era reciente y cuando recobró la consciencia pudo notar que el aroma impregnaba completamente la habitación y este aroma ya había olido antes. El aroma estaba en el cuerpo de Tony... lo más confuso del asunto era que ese olor NO le era ajeno aunque no supiera a quién le pertenecía.

El tipo malo olía a petricor.

 **—Él quiere hacerme daño... —** las manos de Steve halaron las sábanas blancas de aquella cama queen size, para arropar al pequeño omega mientras él se dejaba proteger **— Me quiere exclusivo para sus fantasías... pero no ha querido que te des cuenta que existe... por eso no me toma. Por eso no me marca...**

Su voz sin fuerza era chocante. Es decir, era Anthony Edward Stark: una oda a la seguridad, arrogancia, inteligencia.

 **—No... no va a tomarte, yo voy a protegerte... —** susurró desesperado, pero su promesa se sentía más bien insegura, débil ante la confusión sobre el origen de ese "tipo malo".

Steven se alejó lentamente de Tony, para recostarse a un lado en la cama sin dejar de abrazarlo, mirando el techo. No había otra conclusión... había sido él. Algo dentro de él...lo que había atacado a Tony...

 **—Ha estado burlándose de mí cuando duermes... —** el castaño se movió hasta que su cabeza se apoyó en el pecho de Steve **— Siempre me amenaza... con que me tomará y que anudará en mí, haciéndome suyo...**

 **—No... él no... él no puede, no debe... —** interrumpió angustiado besando los cabellos castaños del chico. No sabía qué le angustiaba más, si el hecho de que Tony fuera tomado a la fuerza por alguien o que ese alguien fuera algo que venía de "él" y no podía controlar.

 **—Me ha dicho que va a tomarme cuando esté en celo... —** Tony sabía que debía parar de hablar pero tantos secretos comenzaban a sofocarlo. Todos explotaron en forma de confesión, haciéndole un nudo en la garganta **— Pero está celoso de Stephen y... quiere tomarme ahora... y yo... yo no...**

 **—Shhh, shh —** acunó su rostro en un intento de alejar esos recuerdos que nublaron casi visiblemente los ojos cafés **— Tengo que... controlarlo. Tengo que aprender a contenerlo. Que no vuelva más.**

 **—No podrás... —** Tony parecía más tranquilo, pero aún estaba inquieto. Parecía más bien, resignado **— Yo sé que es inevitable que el tipo malo me tome...**

**—No digas eso...**

**—Quiero que me tomes tú... antes que él... —** rogó incorporándose y los mechones rubios de Steve se esparcieron por la almohada blanca del omega.

Ladeó la cabeza acariciando una porción suave, nívea y tentadora de su cuello. Esto alteró al rubio más de lo que hubiese deseado.

**—Márcame antes que él lo haga... te lo ruego...**

**—Tony... —** los ojos azules estaban casi desorbitados. Su boca salivó.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo...?

Durante años, Steve Rogers había estado enamorado de Howard Stark... el Alfa que fuera dueño y fundador de Stark Industries. Entonces conoció a Anthony y de algún modo comenzó a sentirse confundido.

Confundido por su propio corazón, el cual palpitó con mucha fuerza cuando los hermosos ojos cafés de Tony se encontraron con los suyos y estrechó aquella pequeña mano. Oh, Tony era tan joven...

El cuerpo de Steve Rogers vibró ante el breve contacto visual y no estaba seguro de lo que eso era... esa... extraña conexión.

Tony era parecido a Howard, no se podía negar el parecido tan maravilloso, pero esos hermosos ojos tan parecidos a los de María Collins, vaya. Steve estaba confundido.

Y durante un tiempo, permaneció confundido, sin saber que sentir por el pequeño Tony.

Lo tenía claro en ese momento. Steve lo tenía claro.

 **—No puedo tomarte después de lo que acaba de suceder. No de esa forma... —** susurró Steve envolviendo a Tony en una sábana **— Jarvis, prepara el baño...**

 **—Entendido, Capitán. ¿Lo necesita en el baño de su habitación? —** la casi olvidada inteligencia le respondió al Capitán de la misma forma que le respondía a Tony.

**—No... lo necesito en el baño de la habitación de Tony...**

**—Pero Steve... si él vuelve... va a tomarme... —** el castaño se incorporó con ese semblante desesperado.

 **—No va a volver por ahora... lo sé. —** el omega protestó cuando Steve lo elevó entre sus brazos para dirigirlo hacia la bañera.

El agua tenía la temperatura perfecta cuando el cuerpo de Tony se sumergió dentro de ella. No comprendía la actitud del alfa: estaba ahí, arrodillado fuera de la bañera, pensativo, triste.

Tomó una esponja de las que había en el mueble cercano y le puso gel de ducha. El toque de la esponja en la piel de Tony era firme y suave a la vez. Era como si Steve desease con todas sus fuerzas borrar el olor de Hydra de aquella dulce piel morena, sin lastimarlo de ningún modo.

Entonces fue que el omega notó el olor a lavanda, tan fuerte, dentro de la habitación. Por primera vez en su vida, Steve estaba usando sus feromonas de alfa para tranquilizarlo...

Tony sonrió con los ojos llorosos. Era algo así como la primera vez que Steve le demostraba abiertamente su cariño.

Después de desvestirse, el alfa entró a la enorme bañera, y se sentó frente al omega, tirando un poco de agua fuera en el proceso y cómo no... era un alfa bestial.

Tony sonrió y fue su turno de usar una esponja de patito color amarillo, para corresponder la caricia del alfa. Steve sólo lo observó frotar la esponja con jabón por las partes de su anatomía que podía alcanzar.

 **—Es increíble que no estés incómodo con mi desnudez... —** susurró Steve sintiendo muy cerca de su cuerpo al pequeño omega **— ¿No te sientes cohibido al estar desnudo frente a mí...?**

 **—Perdóname... él... él me mostró tu cuerpo antes... —** agachó la vista, dejando al tonto pato a un lado **— Y... no me siento cohibido... porque sé que soy tuyo... siempre lo he sido.**

Los ojos azules le miraron intensamente.

**—Tony...**

**—Debí decírtelo antes, Steve... —** se subió al regazo del alfa, quedando frente a frente **—Te he amado... desde siempre... tal vez si hubiese sido menos cobarde, no habría permitido a Hydra hacer todo lo que hizo...**

 **—** **¿Hydra...? —** susurró incrédulo, acariciando las mejillas de Tony con sus gruesos pulgares.

 **—Tomé... el nombre de esa asociación. Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. —** rio sin gracia y rodeó el cuello del rubio con sus brazos, acercando ambos pechos y sintiendo el leve roce de sus miembros bajo el agua y las burbujas.

El roce quemó a Rogers.

Le hizo desear más de lo que debía.

Le hizo caer en la cuenta que en realidad había deseado a Tony tanto... tanto. Tenía que hacerse responsable de todos los sucesos de ese día y lo haría.

Sabía cómo.

 **—Vamos a arrugarnos como pasas... —** Steve sonrió abrazando a Tony con uno de sus poderosos brazos y buscando el tapón de la bañera con el otro.

Tony comenzó a reír débilmente al sentir la succión del agua mientras Steve se ponía de pie junto con él y abría la ducha.

El agua cayó en el cuerpo de ambos, llevándose los restos del jabón mientras ellos se miraban como si no lo hubieran hecho en años.

 **—Eres... tan pequeño... —** susurró Steve abrazando el diminuto y suave cuerpo contra el suyo, duro y enorme. Tony jadeó sorprendido.

 **—No soy tan pequeño... —** musitó sintiendo como el alfa soltaba su cintura para masajearle el cuero cabelludo y que el agua siguiera lavándolo **— Sólo es que tú eres alfa...**

 **—Eres pequeño porque tienes 17 años... Anthony... tienes tanto más que vivir... —** y ahí estaba el Steve que hablaba como un viejo.

 **—De pronto envejeciste unos cincuenta años, capipaleta... —** se puso de puntitas para masajear el cabello de Steve y deshacerse de unas molestas burbujas, sin notar la cercanía de su rostro con la del alfa.

Pero Steve sí lo notaba. Notaba esas hermosas pestañas quebradas y espesas; notaba esos hermosos labios hinchados con aquel adolescente rastrojo de barba apenas perceptible.

Tony era precioso, tanto que dolía.

 **—Vamos a la cama... —** salió de la bañera para tomar una enorme toalla y envolver a Tony como un niño pequeño en ella. El omega sostuvo la toalla que incluso le tapaba la cabeza de manera cómica.

La bata de baño Tony le quedaba obscenamente pequeña al alfa, pero el castaño no iba a ser capaz de quejarse por ningún motivo.

 **—La cama... —** susurró el omega, saliendo de la bañera por fin, encontrándose con los ojos del alfa, tan profundos, tan azules. Enigma.

Salió del cuarto de baño antes que el capitán, sintiendo aquellos ojos en su nuca. Miró la cama... pero se desvió a su armario.

 **—Voy a... ponerme algo y a cambiar los edredones... —** susurró distraído.

 **—Creo que también debería ponerme algo de mi talla... —** el rubio bufó mirando poco que le cubría la bata de Tony **— Regreso en un momento.**

Los dedos de Tony temblaban mientras cambiaba a toda prisa las sábanas de su cama. No podía con los restos del aroma de Hydra en sus sábanas... no.

Arrojó esas sábanas fuera de su cuarto. Quizá en la mañana tendría el valor de echarlas a la lavadora.

**—Vaya, eso... fue rápido.**

La voz de Steve le erizó cual gatito. Le miró un poco avergonzado de haber elegido unos shorts color rojos de seda y una camiseta blanca de algodón.

 **—Necesitaba deshacerme de esas sábanas... Tú vas... ¿Vas a dormir conmigo...? —** quiso golpearse en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca.

Steve, quien vestía una camiseta celeste y unos pantalones de pijama a cuadros azules, le miró enternecido.

 **—Sí... —** cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó hasta la cama. Tony se metió de inmediato bajo las sábanas, reprendiéndose mentalmente por parecer una colegiala enamorada.

Sentir a Steve entrar voluntariamente a su cama, cubrirse con sus sábanas, instaló un cosquilleó agradable en el abdomen del menor. Miró al capitán con aquellos enormes y brillantes ojos cafés hasta notar que estaban abrazados bajo las sábanas.

 **— ¿Vas... a... marcarme...? —** susurró el castaño en un momento de inseguridad. ¿Podría estar así siempre... con él? O es que Hydra volvería a tratar de robarse algo que no le pertenecía.

 **—Lo haré... —** Steve sonrió enternecido, acariciando en cabello suave de Tony con su enorme mano de alfa mientras la otra permanecía aferrada a la cinturita de omega **— Voy a marcarte, pero no porque tenga que protegerte de él...**

Los ojos de Tony demostraron de inmediato su confusión.

 **—Creo... que también debí decírtelo antes, Anthony... —** los ojos castaños se tornaron cristalinos e incrédulos **— También te he amado... desde siempre...**

Una manita alcanzó el mentón de Steve para alinear su rostro a la intención de Anthony, quien se había incorporado hasta acercarse.

 **—Te amo, Tony... —** y fue Steve Rogers quien acortó la distancia, haciendo que sus labios se fundieran en el primer beso lleno de amor que el omega había recibido en toda su vida.

Los firmes labios del capitán, se movieron con una seguridad y destreza romántica sobre su boca, provocando un calorcillo maravilloso en el pecho de Tony. Mierda, había esperado ese beso por largo tiempo... y era mejor de lo cual había imaginado.

Tony estaba sobre de él, consiguiendo todo lo que pudiese de elixir de la boca del rubio quien dejaba que tomase todo de él. Las enormes manos acariciaron el cuerpo pequeño del omega mientras se bebía su aliento sin prisa.

Alfa y omega se besaron hasta quedarse dormidos, fundidos en un abrazo maravilloso.

****..................** **

Cuando Tony Stark despertó esa mañana, Steve Rogers no estaba ahí.

Frunció el ceño. El calorcillo y el olor del capitán aún estaban en su cama. Parecía que el hombre había hecho una especie de ambiente con sus feromonas dentro del cuarto, como preparando a Tony para un nido perfecto.

Pero él no estaba ahí.

Colocándose una bata, Tony bajó las escaleras, pidiendo a Jarvis la ubicación del Capitán América.

 **—El Capitán se ha ido muy temprano, señor... —** le respondió la inteligencia artificial.

El omega estaba aturdido. ¿A dónde podría haber ido Steve...?

Estaba sentado en la sala, como si su alma se hubiese salido de su cuerpo, cuando el timbre de la casa sonó.

Tony no recordaba mucho del cómo la puerta fue abierta y muchas personas estaban ahora en su casa. Un hombre de color, con un parche en el ojo le miraba con preocupación.

 **—¿Entiende lo que le digo, señor Stark...? —** la voz grave del hombre apenas le trajo de vuelta.

 **—No... —** admitió con pesadez, esta vez dispuesto a escucharlo, notando los doctores en la sala.

 **—Va a ser revisado... necesitamos saber si el Capitán Rogers le ha hecho daño de alguna manera... —** le repitió paternalmente ese hombre, haciendo que Tony se sintiera fuera de lugar.

 **—Steve no me ha hecho daño... ¿De dónde saca que me ha hecho daño...? ¿Dónde está Steve...? —** comenzó a exaltarse y se levantó de su asiento poniendo a todos en alerta.

**—Steven Grant Rogers se entregó a S.H.I.E.L.D, señor Stark. Confesó haber descubierto que tiene un trastorno de identidad disociativo y que usted ha convivido con una personalidad dentro de él que lo ha puesto en peligro durante un par de meses...**

**— ¿Se ha entregado...? —** Tony se abrazó a sí mismo ante la sola idea de Steve entregándose a S.H.I.E.L.D, alejándose de él ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

**—Él ha decidido que lo estudiemos para dejar de ponerlo en riesgo... señor Stark. Los doctores están aquí para revisar que su salud...**

**— ¡Estoy bien...! ¡Yo sólo** **quiero a Steve...! ¡Devuélvanme a Steve!**

Nick Fury miró a su personal quien estaba dispuesto a sedar al omega que acababa de perder el control en un arrebato de histeria.

**—Stark... necesita calmarse. Steve Rogers nos ha enviado a protegerlo...**

**— ¡No! ¡No se me acerquen...! ¡Devuélvanme a Steve! ¡DEVUÉLVANMELO! —** y una jeringa lo alcanzó **— Devuel... devuélvanmelo... él... dijo que me amaba... —** su voz se debilitó, habían brazos alrededor suyo, sus sentidos se durmieron **—** **No me abandones... Steve... tú no... —** pudo sentir su cuerpo perder fuerza y la mirada consternada de Nick Fury sobre de él.


End file.
